Love and Quidditch
by johnlennonlovecult
Summary: After a steamy encounter in the Gryffindor locker rooms, Oliver Wood and Cedric Diggory must decipher their feelings for each other . . . And the impact their relationship could have on their futures.
1. Chapter 1

-1Hmm . . . Yeah, I'm vaguely new at this . . . But anyway, this is actually a story I wrote awhile ago, but it died, and I recently brought it back to life via rewriting it! It had just gone in a bad direction, but I fixed all that! Hopefully, this one's better . . .

Ha, I think its hilarious that all the CedricxOliver stories revolve around the shower ordeal in PoA. But, you know, it just lends itself to hot sex, doesn't it? Besides, I'm just making that the starting point of their relationship. They'll have sex in several different and, hopefully, more interesting places (not that I don't enjoy shower!sex . . .). So . . . Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not my characters. Though it would be nice if they were, cause then I'd be making buttloads o' cash! But JK deserves the money more than me.

Cedric felt bad. Hell, he felt terrible. He didn't know the dementors had entered the stadium. Now he wished he had realized it. All the Hufflepuffs had heartily congratulated him, but it was a hollow victory. It's not really winning if your opponent is incapacitated, right?

But no one listened, not even Madam Hooch. Cedric caught the snitch; end of story.

Now Cedric was sitting in the pitch stands, staring distractedly at the sky. He had watched as Harry was carried to the castle, and as the remains of his Nimbus 2000 were collected from beneath the Whomping Willow. He knew Harry was going to have a bad day. Well, a _worse_ day.

Cedric kept his head back, continuing to stare into the gray masses; he sighed exasperatedly every once in awhile. He felt so bad about the game that he hoped for a moment that Hufflepuff would lose its next match. Not that they really had a great chance to win anyway, but there could always be more blind luck in Cedric's future. Like those dementors . . .

"Wood must be pissed . . ." he muttered to himself. He clasped a hand over his face and laughed slightly at the thought of Oliver Wood. Cedric had never met anyone so obsessed with Quidditch. Or anything, for that matter. But he liked that eccentric quality in Wood. He was passionate about something; people needed that kind of passion in their lives.

"Where is he anyway?" Cedric abruptly realized that he hadn't seen Wood return to the castle. Was he still changing? Maybe drowning himself in the shower? Cedric wasn't sure why, but he suddenly felt that now would be the perfect time to apologize for the game; while Wood was alone and not surrounded by pissed off Gryffindors.

Cedric hopped up and almost ran down the many flights of stairs to the floor of the pitch. He quickly made his way across to the Gryffindor showers. As he neared the entrance, he could hear the sound of running water. "Wood?" he called out, not wanting to proceed any further without knowledge of Wood's state of undress. "Wood, you in here?"

There was no answer, only the continuing sound of the showers.

Must be drowning himself . . . Cedric turned to leave, but paused. This may be his only chance to apologize. "Wood?" he called once more.

Still no answer.

Cedric stepped inside cautiously. The locker room was fairly clean. Harry's clothes were still draped over a bench. The red and gold colors of the room made it feel quite homey. And the steam drifting from the showers made the room quite warm.

The layouts of the locker rooms being the same, Cedric made his way toward the shower. As he drew nearer, small beads of sweat formed near his hairline because of the steam. God, the water must be scalding.

Cedric stopped right outside the shower. "Wood?" he tried again.

There was still no answer.

Cedric was growing worried. He slowly peaked his head around the corner. Inside, Oliver Wood stood amongst the steam, his head tilted upward. He was simply standing there as the water washed over him. Cedric watched as Oliver spat some water onto the floor and used an arm to support himself on the wall. The other hand came up to his face, and he rubbed his eyes resignedly.

Suddenly, Oliver's eyes shot open and he stared directly at Cedric. Cedric was in utter shock and didn't know what to do. The two stared silently at each other for several moments.

"What are you doing in here?" Oliver finally said monotonously, turning to face the wall again.

Cedric took a second to regain his composure. "I . . . I wanted to . . . apologize for what happened," he eventually sputtered.

"For what? Winning?" Oliver scoffed. "You won fair and square; don't be sorry."

"I know you're upset . . ." Cedric began.

"Well, of course, I'm upset, but you don't have to fucking apologize." Oliver paused and grinned wryly. "That is, unless _you_ summoned the dementors."

Cedric laughed nervously. He wasn't sure how to respond. "Um . . . Is Potter alright?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

Oliver gazed at him before answering, "Yes."

Cedric nodded awkwardly. "That's . . . good news." He looked up at Oliver to find that Oliver was still watching him. Cedric flushed, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the heat.

The two continued to stare at each other.

Then, suddenly, Cedric strode straight into the shower, without hesitation. Without even thinking to himself, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Oliver turned to him, a bewildered expression on his face. "Diggory, wha-"

Cedric's hands grasped Oliver's shoulders, and Oliver was slammed against the tile. Simultaneously, Cedric pressed his lips onto Oliver's. Oliver was stunned for several seconds, but eventually deepened the kiss. The two boys sank into each other, as sopping clothes were gradually removed . . .

Cedric sat at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, later that day. His face was buried in his hands, and food was the last thing on his mind. All he could think about was what happened in the shower earlier. He never even imagined it could feel so good to have some one inside him . . . Did this mean he was gay? He had never liked guys before. He had seen his teammates in the showers plenty of times and felt absolutely nothing. Just . . . seeing Oliver, he had this sudden compulsion. He couldn't explain it.

And what about Oliver? Cedric never even had an inkling that Oliver was gay. He did seem pretty shocked and nervous at first . . . But he got over that fairly quickly.

Cedric had no idea what everything meant, and he was still deeply confused. He didn't have anything against gay people; he just hadn't ever thought that _he_ was gay. It freaked him out. What would his parents say? Or his friends? Or everyone at Hogwarts, for that matter.

What would Oliver say? The thought seized Cedric with a sudden panic. What if he thought it was a mistake? Could he ever face him again?

Cedric moaned loudly into his palms. God, it was all so fucking complicated . . .

Across the Great Hall, Oliver sat at the Gryffindor table staring blankly into his plate of pudding. He had barely touched it.

"Look at Diggory," muttered one of the Weasley twins.

"He doesn't look too happy after having won the Quidditch game," replied the other. "What a nutter."

Oliver tensed. He wasn't sure why that remark made him so angry. So what if he fucked Cedric? People were allowed to experiment, right? It wasn't like he was in love with Cedric. It was just a heat of the moment kind of thing.

Oliver softened a bit. Why was Cedric looking so down? Did he regret what happened? Oliver wasn't sure if he himself regretted it . . . It had felt so good. And it was so different than all the make out sessions he had had with his ex-girlfriends. It was . . . passionate and lustful. He could vividly remember pulling off Cedric's soaking robes, revealing his pale skin. Oliver still had scratches on his back from Cedric's slightly too-long fingernails. And the sounds he made . . .

Oliver shook his head violently, trying to dispel the thoughts. He _wasn't_ gay. He liked girls, end of story. This small incident would soon be forgotten.

The twins took notice of Oliver's pensive expression. "What's up, mate?" they asked simultaneously.

Oliver was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear them.

"It's about Diggory, isn't it," they attempted.

That caught Oliver's attention. "What? What are you talking about?" he sputtered defensively. Surely no one had seen . . .

"About him catching the snitch," Fred replied.

"Oh," Oliver sighed with great relief, grateful that he hadn't been caught. That would've been terrible, considering he _wasn't gay_. "Yeah, but we're still in the running." For the first time in his life, Quidditch was the last thing Oliver was thinking about.

The twins shared confused looks. "You feeling okay?"

"Um, fine," Oliver shrugged, getting desperate to end the conversation. He had too much on his mind, and it was more than obvious that something was wrong. "I gotta go, alright? I'll see you two at practice later."

"Right."

Oliver hurried out of the Great Hall, not sure where he was headed.

Cedric looked up just in time to see Oliver leave. Oh shit, he regretted it. Cedric could tell. But now the question that nagged at him was: why didn't he? Shouldn't he regret it just as much as Oliver? Cedric decided that he needed to be alone. It was too loud during dinner for him to concentrate at all.

As Cedric left the Great Hall, he was completely immersed in his thoughts. He barely registered that anyone was in the Entrance Hall until-

WHUMP!

He collided with another student. The two hit the ground with a crash, Cedric landing on top of the other.

As Cedric pushed himself up onto his elbows, he looked to see who it was that he had run into. To his horror, it was Oliver. The two became stock still, staring at each other's faces.

Cedric slowly picked himself up. Once he was standing, he offered a hand to Oliver.

Oliver looked at Cedric's hand, but did not take it, standing up on his own instead. He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Oliver, wait!" Cedric called after him.

Oliver stopped, but didn't turn around.

Cedric quickly made up the space between them. "Look, about what happened earlier . . ." he whispered.

"It was a mistake," Oliver stated bluntly. He wasn't ready for this conversation. He didn't want to think he was gay, but he instantly regretted what he said.

Cedric looked like he had punched in the stomach. "Are . . . Are you sure?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Oliver made to turn again, but Cedric grabbed his shoulder. The contact made them both shudder.

"But we _need_ to talk about it," Cedric hissed through clenched teeth.

Oliver was silent, then grabbed Cedric's tie and pulled him into the nearest empty classroom, slamming the door behind them. "Why do _we_ need to talk about it? _You're_ the one who walked into the damn shower!"

"Yeah? Well, I didn't hear you complaining. In fact, it sounded as if you were enjoying yourself." Cedric glared at Oliver. "Besides, you were the one doing the actual _fucking_!"

"Look, I'm not gay-"

"Well, you coulda fooled me. It sure didn't seem that way when you . . . when you were inside me . . ." Cedric barely managed to say it. The anger seemed to have drained from him.

"Why did you come into the shower?" Oliver asked, curiosity overcoming his anger.

"Truthfully, I don't know," Cedric sighed. "Why didn't you resist?"

"At first, I wanted to . . ." Oliver began. "But . . . It wasn't as disgusting as I thought it was going to be."

Cedric made a strange noise. "Disgusting, eh?"

"I said it wasn't, didn't I?"

Cedric became silent again.

"What does that mean? That I didn't find it disgusting . . ." Oliver placed a hand on his face. "Shit, I'm so confused."

"Maybe . . . we are gay," Cedric suggested. "I mean, would it really be so bad if we were? I don't have anything against gay people."

Oliver looked for a moment as though he had been swayed, but then his face hardened. "No, I'm not gay. What happened was a mistake. I was depressed . . . and angry."

"What was I? A comfort fuck?" Cedric demanded.

"We shouldn't talk about this anymore," Oliver said coldly, ignoring Cedric. "We probably shouldn't be around each other, either."

Cedric's heart broke. Just when he had started to accept it . . . "You've got to be kidding. Ignoring me isn't going to change what happened!"

Oliver didn't reply. He merely gave Cedric a cold glance before walking out of the room.

Cedric sank onto one of the desks. Admitting that he was gay seemed so trivial just moments before . . . When he thought he had Oliver's support. But now he didn't. Whether Oliver was gay or not, he wasn't going to be admitting it anytime soon. Cedric was alone to deal with these new feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. I only love them.

Cedric lay in his four-poster bed later that night, squirming beneath the sheets. In his dreams, he could feel Oliver's lips against his, Oliver's hands sliding across his chest, Oliver thrusting hard into him. The hot water splashed down on their bodies and provided an odd contrast to the cold tiles that Cedric was pressed against. Cedric could almost smell Oliver's hair again . . .

Cedric woke with a start. He sat up and wiped sweat from his forehead. Then he became very aware that he was . . . quite aroused.

Cedric looked around at his bunkmates to make sure they were still soundly asleep before quietly slipping out of bed and heading into the bathroom.

"Fuck . . ." he breathed as he splashed cold water across his face. "My body seems to be answering the gay question for me . . ."

Cedric thought back to his dream. It was almost as if he and Oliver had been together again . . . As he focused on the feeling of Oliver's skin against his, his hand snaked its way into his pajama bottoms. He moaned slightly as he thought to himself, "God, I should not be doing this. It'll only make things worse . . ." But he couldn't help it. His thoughts dwelled only on Oliver as he brought himself closer to climax.

Cedric bit his lip as he came, suppressing a deep need to scream Oliver's name. Yet, that hadn't been nearly as good as the shower. Cedric knew nothing ever would be. He also knew that there was no question as to his sexuality. He stared at his sweaty reflection in the mirror. "At least I know . . ."

But the more Cedric thought about it, the less it bothered him. In fact, it was almost . . . liberating. Why shouldn't he love whoever he wanted?

Wait, love? Surely he wasn't in love with Oliver. They had only had sex once, and there wasn't even a relationship of _any_ sort between them. It's just . . . having some one so close, literally _inside_ you . . . You're bound to feel something, right?

But no relationship could ever be between them. Oliver wanted nothing to do with Cedric. Cedric had no hope of acting upon his feelings, and therefore finding out more about who he really was. He was trapped in a sort of emotional purgatory . . .

Oliver's night was going just as roughly. He had attempted sleep, but the shower haunted his dreams. So now he was sitting up in bed, reading a Quidditch book he had checked out of the library.

But it was impossible for him to concentrate. He saw Cedric on every page, in every picture . . . Oliver let his head fall back onto the headboard, and it thudded against the wood, but Oliver barely felt it. "Why the hell did I fuck him?" he thought.

He had been giving the question a lot of thought, more than he was comfortable with, and yet, he was unable to come up with an answer.

He had been so pissed off about the game, but when Cedric strode into the shower . . . Well, he was shocked. And even more so when Cedric kissed him. But it wasn't disgust . . . He was sure of that now. It had felt . . . right. God, that sounded cliché, but it did. More right than any of the girls he'd been with. So incredibly right.

But Oliver wouldn't let his thoughts dwell on Cedric for too long. This was only a phase, something all teenagers go through, he assured himself. Maybe he was just a bit mad or something. But he definitely wasn't gay. There was no way. He had been . . . seduced. Yeah, that's it. Cedric seduced him. Besides, he had played the part of the man in that situation. If anyone was gay, it was Cedric.

Oliver nodded, telling himself anything he could to convince himself he wasn't gay. He was a manly Quidditch player; not a pussy. He was not into men, and he certainly didn't find Cedric attractive. Even though he had that beautifully pale, soft skin . . . His lips were soft, too. And his body was so well-built . . .

Oliver brought a fist to his forehead. "Stop. Thinking. That!" he seethed.

Oliver sighed and stared at the wall. Maybe he could mix a potion to make him forget what happened . . . Anything to make this awful, nagging feeling go away. Being gay was so not an option. At least, not for him. He would never make it in the world of professional Quidditch being gay.

He just wanted to forget . . .

The next day, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs shared a study period in the Great Hall. Cedric had a potions paper to write, but he spent nearly the entire time staring at Oliver.

Oliver was a few tables down, surrounded by his fellow Quidditch papers. They were already discussing plays to use in the next game. Oliver's brow was furrowed in intense concentration, while the rest of the team looked quite weary of the whole thing. Fred and George rolled their eyes occasionally.

They all looked so annoyed, but Cedric would have given anything to be able to sit and talk to Oliver so casually. Even if they didn't have a relationship, he at least wanted a friendship. Well . . . Maybe not. That might just make things more painful. Being so close, but not as close as he truly wanted.

Cedric looked down at his essay. The paper was blank, and it was due next period. He let his head slide down his arm and hit the desk. Now his feelings were affecting his schoolwork . . .

"Hey, Katie!" Angelina whispered, poking her friend in the ribs.

"What?" Katie murmured back, rubbing her side.

"I think Diggory's checking us out," she giggled. "He's been looking over here all period!"

Oliver froze up in shock. Looking at Katie and Angelina, he hissed, "We're trying to concentrate! Do you want the Cup or not?" But he then glanced towards Cedric out of the corner of his eye.

Why was Cedric so interested in him? Did he just seem gay? His thoughts drifted back to the shower. Oh yeah . . . But still, before that! He had never expressed any interest in men. So why had Cedric approached him in the first place?

God, I hope he's not in love with me . . . Fuck, that sounded so conceited!

Suddenly, Oliver became aware that he was being poked by the five people around him. "What?"

"Don't 'what' us," Fred said indignantly.

"You were the one who said to concentrate!" George added.

"Then you just start daydreaming," Fred mocked.

"Probably thinking of a speech for when we win the Cup," George joked.

Talking about the Cup jarred Oliver back into his previous frame of mind. "We're not quite there yet . . ." he muttered.

As the students exited the Great Hall to head for their next class, Cedric moped out among the masses. He had barely finished his paper on time, and it was very poorly done. Cedric had drifted off into daydreams several times, only to look down and realize that he had written Oliver's name. The parchment was covered in scratch marks.

As Cedric passed the marble staircase, he saw Oliver putting his Quidditch plays back in his bag. "So passionate . . ." Cedric breathed. He watched until Oliver walked out of sight, then tore his eyes away and entered the dungeons.

It became colder and colder as Cedric neared Snape's classroom. He wasn't looking forward to turning his essay in. Snape would surely have a snide comment ready.

At the end of class, Snape stood near his desk as students handed him their papers. The class had not gone well for Cedric. He cut the dragon liver all wrong, and stirred in the scarab beetles too early. The potion was acid green instead of purple.

When Cedric finally handed his essay to Snape, Snape took one look at the parchment and glared at Cedric.

"Your performance this afternoon was far less than satisfactory."

"I know, Professor," Cedric said.

"You are usually little more than mediocre, and if you fail this miserably again, I will refer you to Remedial Potions." He sneered, waiting for the reaction.

But Cedric did not react. Potions seemed so far away, so unimportant. He merely nodded his head, and turned to exit.

Snape looked bemused. "Surely a dying relative can be the only cause for such lack of concern." His voice was cold, uncaring.

Cedric stopped at the door and turned, a wry smile on his face. "The boy I love doesn't love me back."

Snape could only stare.

Saying it aloud had given Cedric renewed confidence. He truly felt okay with who he was now. There was nothing wrong with him. Now he just had to convince Oliver.

He immediately headed out onto the grounds to search. Students were lounged about near the lake, enjoying the autumn air and working on homework, but Oliver was no where to be found. Probably went to the pitch as soon as class let out . . .

Cedric walked purposefully toward the pitch. He had absolutely no plan. All he knew was that he had to tell Oliver how he felt, and maybe he could persuade him to give it a chance. He had once already . . .

Cedric entered the pitch. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had already begun practice.

Cedric shook his head. "He'll never let them rest . . ." He grinned slightly, and decided to sit in the stands and watch.

As he watched Oliver block shot after shot, his grin only grew. Oliver really was very good. And it was his last year here. Cedric hoped he would be signed to a professional Quidditch team. But the thought of Oliver leaving truly depressed him as well. How did Cedric end up in love with another Quidditch captain? A boy captain, at that. But the more Cedric thought about it, the more he realized that the feelings had always been there. They were just awoken that day in the shower.

But Cedric was glad the feelings were awoken. He would have realized it sooner or later, so why not sooner? The only terrible part was Oliver's reaction. He had been so gentle in the shower; it was the perfect first time. But the memory was marred.

Finally, the practice ended, and the players landed and went into the locker room. Cedric, once again, raced down the stairs. He quickly made his way to the door of the locker room and waited.

Slowly, the Gryffindors changed and exited. By this time, the sun already hung low in the sky, so Cedric stayed hidden in the shadows as he watched the team members head for the pitch exit.

At last, Oliver walked out onto the lawn. He immediately began to follow his friends, but Cedric grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

Oliver was utterly shocked and gave no resistance. His body whipped around and crashed into Cedric. Cedric was knocked against the wall of the stands.

The two took a moment to regain their breath before realizing just how close they were, so close that their bodies were pressed together. The looked into each other's eyes, unsure of what to do. Time seemed to slow to a halt.

Oliver's breath was hot against Cedric's neck. Slowly, hesitantly, Cedric leaned in. Astonishingly, Oliver leaned in as well, with the same amount of trepidation. Their lips met, and the kiss started slowly. At first, they simply enjoyed the feeling of skin against skin, but it soon deepened. Cedric ran a hand down Oliver's chest.

But, suddenly, Oliver pulled away. "No!" he cried. "I'm not gay!" He sounded almost desperate.

"Who are you trying to kid?" Cedric demanded angrily.

"I don't want any part in this." Oliver turned to leave, but Cedric seized his wrist once again.

"Let go!" Oliver demanded.

"No," Cedric said firmly. "I don't understand why you can't accept this!"

"There's nothing for me to accept! You're the one who can't accept that I don't like you!"

"I'd like nothing better than to accept that and move on with my life," Cedric said, but it was only out of anger. "But I know it isn't true."

"You have no idea-"

"Oliver." It felt weird saying his name aloud. "You do like me." He was attempting to calm down and be rational.

"Someone's a bit conceited," Oliver sneered.

There went being rational. "It's hard not to be when you can't keep your hands off me!"

Oliver was shocked into silence for a moment. When he regained his voice, he seethed, hissing, "_I_ can't keep _my_ hands off _you_!? You're the one who's been staring at me, and . . . and _stalking_ me. You're the one who just grabbed me!"

"Yeah? Well, I wasn't the only one doing the kissing just now, was I?"

Oliver couldn't think of a response, an excuse. He had kissed Cedric back. Why the hell had he done that? Did he just _want_ to make things worse?

Cedric stared into Oliver's eyes, and even though he was so pissed off at him he could hardly think, he couldn't bring himself to hate Oliver.

"Look, I'm sorry," Cedric sighed, calming down. "I just can't understand you at all. After what happened, how can you deny it?"

Oliver took his time to think of an answer. "I can't be gay," he finally said. He truly looked desperate.

"Why?"

"People will never accept it."

"So?"

Oliver shook his head. "I have big dreams. I want to play Quidditch professionally, and I'm afraid that . . . being gay might impede my career."

"Lying to yourself and everyone else will only be damaging."

"Oh, because telling the truth won't." His voice dripped sarcasm.

Cedric continued to look directly into Oliver's eyes. "You don't know that."

"What does it matter to you? We barely know each other. Can't you move on?

Find some other guy to like?" Oliver wore a puzzled expression on his face.

"No," Cedric breathed. "I like you. I'm not just looking for some random guy to like just for the sake of liking guys. I like _you._" He tried to look as earnest as he could.

Oliver had a strange look on his face. "You really like me?"

"Duh." Cedric smiled a bit. "Isn't it kinda obvious?" He hoped Oliver would smile, too.

But he didn't. "Why?"

"Well . . ." Cedric hadn't expected that. "You're nice . . . And, I guess what really attracts me is your passion for Quidditch. Its rather endearing."

Oliver was taken aback. "Most people are annoyed by my obsession."

"I'm not," Cedric answered simply. He paused to let Oliver absorb this information. "I want . . . to go out," he finally admitted.

"Like a romantic relationship?" Oliver still looked unsure.

"Yeah . . ." Cedric replied. When Oliver didn't reply, Cedric added, "It could be a secret. Just because we're together doesn't mean we have to proclaim it."

"I . . . I'm not really sure how I feel about you," Oliver admitted. "I mean, I am sexually attracted to you, obviously, but I've really been trying to shut out my feelings."

Cedric's heart shattered. Oliver didn't really _like_ him. But Cedric genuinely _needed_ him. Needed him in the worst way. Now, he was the one becoming desperate. "Well, what if that was all it was? Just fucking." He hated himself for suggesting it.

Oliver immediately looked up. "Yeah . . ." He appeared to give it some thought. "Maybe. I mean, merely in the name of curiosity." A smile actually flitted across his face, but he quickly became serious again. "But you can't tell _anyone_, understand?" He sounded terrified that some one might find out.

Cedric almost said no, but his only alternative was not having Oliver at all, so he nodded somberly. "All right. I won't tell anyone."

"Not a soul?

"Not a soul."

This time, Oliver really did smile. "So . . . Shall we begin now?" He nervously brought a hand up to Cedric's chest.

Cedric backed away. "Um . . . Not tonight." He felt disgusted with himself. "Maybe tomorrow, during the break? There's this odd room that I found on the seventh floor, opposite the Barnabas the Barmy tapestry. Meet me there, okay?"

Oliver nodded and left, leaving Cedric in the cold night to regret everything he had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Explicit! I know some of you are thinking, "Bout time!" So, here you go. But the angst is always present. And I tried to keep it somewhat tasteful. I hate when people excessively use words like cock, or when silly euphemisms come into play. I know it can't be helped sometimes, but still . . .

Disclaimer: Not my characters. Duh.

Cedric sat across the hall from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. He was so nervous that he had to hold his hands to keep them from shaking. He was nervous about what he was about to do. Sure, he had done it before, but that had been so spontaneous and passionate . . . This time was different. It was planned, and bound to be awkward. And he still wasn't sure about his decision to do this at all.

He was also nervous that Oliver might not even show up at all. What if he chickened out? Cedric tried not to focus on it, and instead stared at the tapestry. The trolls did not look happy about being taught ballet.

Finally, Cedric could hear footsteps heading toward him. He stood up and straightened his robes, trying not to look too anxious.

Oliver rounded the corner at the end of the hall, his pace swift. He, too, looked tense. Every couple of moments, he would look over his shoulder to insure no one had followed.

When he finally made it to Cedric, he did not look happy. "I thought you said there was a room?" Another furtive glance around.

"There is," Cedric replied coolly. He stood in front of the bare wall across from the tapestry. "Its called the Room of Requirement. It becomes whatever you want it to be."

Oliver looked bemused. "That's . . . interesting. How does it work?" He stared skeptically at the wall.

"You just concentrate on whatever you want it to be." Cedric closed his eyes and imagined a cozy little room with a fireplace and a bed. This was just weird . . .

Oliver watched Cedric for a moment before following suit. His request was not nearly as romantic. He merely needed something to bend Cedric over. He really wanted Cedric. He only just realized how much he wanted him after their conversation the day before. Even though he was nervous of being found out, and of actually going through with it, he was still rather excited.

Slowly, a large, wooden door materialized before the boys. Taking one last look around, they entered.

Once inside, Cedric and Oliver watched as the door melted away behind them. Then their heads turned to investigate the room. It looked like a jumble of what they both had imagined.

There was a cold-looking fireplace, but no bed. In its place was a scrubbed wooden table. And the room was small. The floor was covered in rugs, but the walls were bare and empty.

"So this really is just a fuck . . ." Cedric said to himself more than Oliver, staring at the coldness of the room.

"That's what we agreed to, right?" Oliver replied, not realizing the statement hadn't been directed at him.

Cedric nodded, not at all happy with how things were turning out.

The two boys went to opposite sides of the room and sat their bags down. Cedric began removing his robes from over his uniform as Oliver loosened his tie.

"We only have an hour," Oliver reminded Cedric.

Cedric didn't reply.

Slowly, Cedric and Oliver turned and walked to the center of the room. They were very tentative, but Oliver made the first move by reaching up and removing Cedric's tie.

Cedric shivered as Oliver's fingers brushed his neck. Gradually, Cedric slid a hand around Oliver's waist and pulled him closer. Their faces were only inches apart, and Oliver stared at Cedric's lips. He licked his own before nervously planting a kiss on Cedric's lips.

Cedric pulled back and bit his lip. It was now or never. He thought about the consequences of being in this sort of relationship; the emotional damage it could incur, but he so desperately needed Oliver. So, he leaned back in and ran his tongue across Oliver's bottom lip before slipping it inside Oliver's mouth.

Their noses pressed into each other's cheeks as the kiss deepened. Cedric slid his hand under Oliver shirt, running it over Oliver's smooth skin. He then felt something tugging at his own shirt.

Cedric looked down to see that it was Oliver, so he leaned back and let Oliver remove the top of his uniform. He then quickly returned the favor. When the two returned to kissing, they were chest to chest. The skin contact was incredible.

Their kissing became more and more lustful. Oliver slipped a hand into the back of Cedric's pants, squeezing gently. Cedric gasped in delight. He could feel Oliver grinning into the kiss.

Cedric fingers eventually found the front of Oliver's pants, and he worked frantically to unfasten the buttons.

Oliver had originally planned to just fuck Cedric from behind, but the skin contact felt so fantastic that he immediately changed his mind. He also remembered the shower. They had been face to face then, and it had been amazing.

Cedric broke away from the kiss to help remove Oliver's pants. As Cedric slid them down to the floor, he kissed his way down Oliver's stomach. Oliver closed his eyes and smiled. When Cedric had pulled the pants all the way down, Oliver kicked them off.

Cedric could see how aroused Oliver was through his boxers.

Suddenly, a thought struck Cedric. While imagining the room, neither of them thought of lubricant. But an idea came to Cedric. Grinning, he slid his fingers into the waistband of Oliver's boxers and gently slid them down.

Oliver was grinning until he felt Cedric's lips gently kiss the head of his penis. His eyes flashed open. "What are you doing!?"

Cedric looked confused. "What's it look like?" He wrapped his hand around the shaft.

"No! You don't have to do that!"

"'Don't have to'? I know I don't have to; I want to."

"But . . . It just seems so degrading . . ."

Cedric felt a flicker of hope from this tiny instance of consideration. "We forgot lubricant, so I'll just do this instead." He grinned roguishly.

"We're wizards," Oliver stated coolly. "We can just conjure some."

Cedric looked at Oliver as if he were completely insane. "Or . . . I could this, because it's hotter." So he continued.

Despite his qualms, Oliver immediately loved the attention he was getting. He closed his eyes, and his mouth hung open. His breathing was becoming heavier. His hips began to rock gently back and forth, and he had the sudden desire the grab Cedric's hair and direct his movements. Not because Cedric didn't know what he was doing. For someone who had never done this before, he was exceptionally good. But Oliver supposed that one of the benefits of having a same-sex partner was their intimate knowledge of your anatomy, and what felt good.

Gradually, Oliver used a hand to stop the movements of Cedric's head. Cedric pulled away and gave Oliver a quizzical look.

"That's enough, I think," Oliver smiled, panting slightly. "I don't want to come yet."

Cedric nodded and stood back up. They began to kiss again. Oliver noted the salty taste of Cedric's mouth. It was kind of odd that he was basically tasting himself.

Oliver began to lean into Cedric, and the two slowly lowered themselves onto the floor, using the table for balance.

Oliver ended up on top. Cedric loved feeling his weight pressing into him. Oliver moved away from Cedric's lips and began sucking on his neck, leaving several light hickeys along his jaw line.

Once he was done with Cedric's neck, Oliver moved down his chest, then his stomach, leaving a trail of kisses, licks, and nibbles. When he reached Cedric's pants he quickly unfastened the buttons, then slowly and teasingly pulled the pants down. For every few inches of thigh exposed, Oliver would kiss it. Cedric shivered every time.

Once Oliver finally removed the pants and boxers, Cedric was left spread-eagle on the floor. The sight made Oliver grin madly. He positioned himself between Cedric's legs and leaned down to continue kissing him. Cedric was so eager feel Oliver pressed against him again, that he lifted up and wrapped his arms around Oliver's torso before kissing him greedily.

Oliver returned the kiss with even more fervor than Cedric, and pressed Cedric back onto the rug, running his fingers through his hair. He was so aroused now that he felt he would explode.

Apparently, Cedric felt the same. His arms snaked down and he pressed Oliver into his groin. The two broke apart to breath.

"I want to feel you inside me again," Cedric panted.

Oliver reached down and grabbed a hold of his erection so as to direct it. "You ready?" he asked.

Cedric nodded, biting his lip in anticipation.

Oliver pushed himself in as gently as he could. He heard a sharp intake of breath and immediately stopped. "Am I hurting you?" he asked, concerned.

"No," Cedric smiled. "It just feels _so good_." He looked up at Oliver, an imploring expression on his face.

Oliver pushed himself in to the base and was overcome with pleasure. Memories of the shower came flooding back. "Nnnn, you feel great." He leaned forward and kissed Cedric, then began to slowly push himself in and out.

Cedric moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Oliver, attempting to push him in even deeper. Oliver lay on top of Cedric as he continued to thrust.

Cedric's mouth hung open as he gasped for breath; his eyes tightly shut. He was getting a bit of carpet burn from being pushed against the rug, but the sensation was overpowered by Oliver's increasingly powerful thrusts. Cedric never wanted it to stop. He knew that as soon as it did, they would go back to not talking to each other, and he would only be waiting for the next empty fuck. But in the here and now, he only felt love and ecstasy.

Oliver couldn't hold back anymore. Nothing had ever been like this. It was the greatest feeling to be wrapped in the warmth of Cedric's arms . . . Wait, no. The sex. The sex was what felt so good. But Oliver couldn't help loving every tiny sound of pleasure that escaped Cedric's lips.

Oliver leaned up to press his lips into Cedric's once again. But this kiss was different . . . Almost loving. Cedric could feel the difference, and hope burned bright in him once again.

Oliver's movements became faster and unrestrained. He was so close . . . And then he came, his teeth and eyes clenched in all-consuming rapture.

Cedric gasped at the feeling, but was then overcome with disappointment. He hadn't come yet.

Oliver let himself collapse into Cedric, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He was basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Eventually, he lifted up onto his elbows and looked down at Cedric. He immediately realized that something was wrong. Then, he understood.

Cedric regretted everything he had done within the last 24 hours . . . As he stared at the ceiling, wishing he could take it all back, he could feel Oliver sitting up. Great, he doesn't care. He's just going to leave me here, unsatisfied.

But Oliver didn't get up, and he didn't pull out. Actually, he began to gently push in and out of Cedric again.

Cedric's eyes flashed open in shock. Oliver was watching his face soberly as he continued to gently rock his hips. Cedric couldn't believe that he was continuing, despite the fact that he had already come.

The sensation was even better than when Oliver was being so rough. Cedric closed his eyes and lay back, just enjoying the feeling. He was closer to climax than ever before.

Oliver continued to gaze at Cedric's face. It was almost painful to carry on thrusting while in this less-aroused state, but he couldn't leave Cedric ungratified. It was practically fulfilling enough just to watch Cedric writhe under him. He gripped Cedric's thighs to pull him closer, and continued the slow, rhythmic thrusts.

Cedric's breathing became shallower, and he even began to push himself down onto Oliver. He was so grateful that he didn't have to wank off alone once Oliver left. It was almost as though Oliver really did care . . . But Cedric tried desperately to push the thought from his head. It would only make the disappointment greater.

And then he came, biting his lip so hard it bled. His hands gripped the rug.

Semen covered Oliver's chest, and, for the second time, he wasn't disgusted by something that he really felt should have sickened him. And now he pulled out. He felt he had done more than enough by helping Cedric to climax, and any after sex kissing or cuddling was extremely out of the question. He immediately got up and began retrieving his clothes.

Cedric had been so amazed by Oliver's actions that he felt only disillusionment as he watched Oliver collect his things. He _told_ himself Oliver didn't love him; he _knew_ this would happen afterward. He had just been so hopeful . . .

Now he was lying on the cold floor, feeling dirty and used. He had returned to staring vacantly at the ceiling. Class would be starting in fifteen minutes, but Cedric didn't think he could move. He had made a terrible mistake by agreeing to do this. He could hear Oliver sliding his clothes back on, and saw him out of the corner of his eye as he headed for the exit.

The door slammed coldly, leaving Cedric alone and bitter on the floor.

But Cedric didn't realize that Oliver had given him one last, aching look before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

-1I'm leaving for FL on Sat. and when I get back, school starts, so I won't be able to update as often, but I really will try!!!

Hmm . . . I really love to write about man-love. It's just so raw and lustful . . . Great example: Brokeback Mountain. They just go _at_ each other in that movie! So, that's my inspiration, kinda . . .

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR

Almost a week and a half had passed since Cedric and Oliver's rendezvous in the Room of Requirement. Not a word had been said between them. Hell, Oliver never even _looked_ at Cedric when they passed in the hallways. He just walked by, silent and cold.

It was morning, and everyone was in the Great Hall. Cedric stared into his bowl of cereal, his arms crossed on the table in front of him. His eating habits had been gradually deteriorating throughout the week. His friends had noticed, and inquired often about his emotional state, but he always replied, "Everything's fine," in the same monotonous voice. He couldn't bring himself to confide in anyone, and was therefore left to suffer alone.

As the ceiling burned brighter, reflecting the rising sun outside, Cedric made no attempts to finish his breakfast. Finally realizing he was wasting his time by staring vacantly into his food, Cedric began to rise from the bench. But something caught his eye and made him stop.

An owl was fluttering toward him. When it landed next to his goblet, Cedric sat back down. He looked at the owl for a moment before realizing it had a note attached to its leg. He removed it, wondering who it could be from. His parents usually didn't write unless he wrote them first, and it had been awhile since he had last corresponded with them.

Cedric nervously unfurled the note. It was from the last person he suspected.

Cedric,

I was hoping we could meet again. How about in the dungeons? Theres an old classroom near the kitchens that no one uses any more. Meet me there during lunch.

-Oliver

Cedric couldn't believe it. Not a word, and now this? Did Oliver really think he could just call on Cedric whenever he felt like it? But Cedric had agreed to this . . . Fuck, he had _suggested_ it.

Cedric dropped his head into his hands. What should he do? He loved being so physically close to Oliver; it was the greatest feeling in the world. But he wanted more. He wanted Oliver to love him back. Maybe he would give it one more chance. Maybe it would be different this time.

Now, _he_ was lying to himself.

Cedric stood up, clutching the note in his hand, and began to leave. But a sudden burning sensation in his hand caused him to cry out and drop the note. It floated to the floor, flames flickering in the sunlight. (Wow, _that_ was some alliteration!)

Cedric was now even more in shock. Oliver had charmed the note to fucking _catch fire_!? Cedric immediately went from self pity to severe anger. He couldn't allow himself to be treated this way any longer, no matter how much he wanted Oliver.

Cedric stormed off to his first class, seething.

Oliver had spent the morning in the Owlery, arguing with himself over what to say in his note to Cedric, and whether he should send it at all. Cedric looked so miserable after their last encounter . . . Oliver hadn't been able to look at him all week, fearing to see hate in his eyes. He felt terrible for the way he had acted.

And now he feared Cedric's reaction to the note. No matter how he phrased it, it sounded cold. He didn't know what to do.

But he so desperately needed to see Cedric. He had been so shocked when he realized how much he wanted to see Cedric. But it was simple lust, he was almost sure of that.

Sure, he had gone above and beyond by helping Cedric to climax, but he would've been heartless not to. It didn't mean he had any feelings for Cedric. If he didn't want to be gay, that meant he wasn't, right?

Oliver finished the note and reread it several times. When he was sure there was no better way to phrase things, he tapped it with his wand, insuring that Cedric would be the only one to read it. He then picked an owl, tied the note to its leg, and sent it on its way.

Lunch arrived sooner than Cedric realized. He had spent all his morning classes thinking of what he was going to say to Oliver. But the more he thought of Oliver, the harder it became to stay mad. He reminded himself repeatedly of the detachment Oliver had shown, the fact that Oliver said he didn't like him, and the note catching fire in his hand, but his thoughts always drifted back to the tenderness Oliver displayed when they were together.

When class let out, Cedric slowly made his way toward the kitchens. He ran his hand through his hair, constantly imagining different scenarios and how he would handle them.

His friends gave him odd looks and called out to him as he bypassed the Great Hall, but he ignored them and continued down into the dungeons. He reached the classroom Oliver had suggested and paused outside the door.

Should he go in? What if he just never showed up? That would be easier than a confrontation. But Cedric wasn't even sure if there would be a confrontation. He had no idea how he was going to handle this.

Finally plucking up the courage, Cedric seized the handle and flung the door open.

The classroom was empty.

Cedric entered the room, closing the door behind him, and sat on a desk. More waiting . . . Was this how he would spend his time from now on? Waiting for Oliver?

Was it worth it?

After several minutes, the door opened. It was Oliver. He looked as if he had been running. "Sorry," he panted. "I ran into Prof. McGonagall. She made me go into the Great Hall, then I had to sneak out." He looked as if he had made a great sacrifice for Cedric.

Cedric stared at Oliver for a moment, unsure of what to think or say. Finally, he managed to say, "Oliver . . ." He stood up from the desk.

Oliver looked at him expectantly as he crossed the room.

"I'm not sure if we should continue this." He tried to keep his face hardened.

Oliver's look of boyish pride faded quickly. "What?" was all he could think to say.

"I . . . just," Cedric sputtered, quickly losing his voice. He wasn't sure what to say.

"No," Oliver stated bluntly. "Why would you want to end this so soon?"

"'So soon?' What's the point of continuing this if you know its going to end eventually?"

"Oh, don't be such a girl. Of course, it has to end eventually. This isn't an actual relationship; it can't continue forever."

"So, you'll just use me until you're done, huh?" Cedric suddenly sounded bitter.

"No!" Oliver really hadn't meant it that way. "That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it? You fuck me in the shower and try to ignore me; you fuck me in the Room of Requirement and leave without a word; then you send me that damn note! It fucking burned my hand!" His voice took on a vicious, mocking tone. "So desperate to keep it a secret, even from yourself."

"Keep what a secret?" Oliver shot back, just daring Cedric to say it.

"That you're gay!" The statement was filled with venom. Cedric took a step forward.

"I'm. Not. Gay!" Oliver couldn't contain himself. He, too, shortened the gap between himself and Cedric.

"Oh, because fucking another man up the ass definitely doesn't qualify you as gay!"

"Look, I'm not in love with you!"

"And don't you think I don't know it!"

The two stared at each other for what felt like eons, absolutely livid. They had continued getting closer as the argument heated up. Now they were only a few inches apart. They glared into each other's eyes, trying to decide what to do next.

But it was instinctive. They grabbed each other, thrusting their faces together. The kiss was zealous and hungry, fueled by the passion of the argument. All their anger and bitterness melted away as they melted into each other.

The uniforms were removed much more quickly this time. Oliver just wanted to feel skin, and Cedric was eager to comply.

Oliver pushed Cedric back onto one of the desks, then held Cedric's arms over his head as he sucked on Cedric's neck, leaving a large hickey.

Cedric moaned in utter ecstasy. Deep down, he hated himself for giving in so easily, but it felt _so good_. Not even in a physical sense. He really loved how close he felt to Oliver when they were together.

But Cedric's thoughts were interrupted by Oliver turning him over onto his stomach. He was now bent over the desk; yet before his thoughts could turn to disappointment, he was gripped by an incredible new feeling. "What . . . are you . . . doing?" he managed to gasp between breathless moans.

The sensation stopped long enough for Oliver to reply, "Using my tongue." Then he continued, and Cedric no longer had the ability to speak.

His fingers clutched desperately at the sides of the desk. The sensation was so mind-blowing that Cedric wasn't sure how much he could take. But he wanted to take as much as he could. He smiled broadly as his breathing became ragged.

But, once again, the feeling came to a halt. Cedric could sense Oliver standing up behind him. He knew what was going to happen, but was still shocked when he felt Oliver inside him. "Oh, god, yes!" he cried out. This sensation was so different than the other times. Perhaps it was the new position and angle.

Oliver was incredibly rough this time, and Cedric loved it. Each manic thrust caused the desk to slide forward several inches. Lust and desire dripped out through every pore. Both Cedric and Oliver grunted with every thrust.

Eventually, Oliver regained enough composure to reach around and, once again, help Cedric to climax.

Cedric was almost shocked by this new demonstration of consideration, but knew it was better to let it go because it would never last. He was beginning to learn to live in the moment, knowing that whatever happened after this wouldn't satisfy him.

This time, the two came simultaneously. Oliver let out the most beautiful sound Cedric had ever heard and then let himself collapse onto Cedric's back.

The two were gasping and shaking. Cedric would gladly have stayed in the position until the day he died.

Oliver, however, did not seem to share that fantasy. He gently lifted up, pulling himself out of Cedric. But instead of walking away to change, he pulled Cedric into a standing position, turned him back around, and pressed his lips to Cedric's.

Cedric was so shocked that he barely responded. He didn't move as Oliver let go and walked away to retrieve his clothes, which were strewn about the room. Hell, he _couldn't_ move; he was rooted to the spot. What did _this_ mean?

Cedric could only watch as Oliver collected not only his own clothes, but also Cedric's. He handed the Hufflepuff uniform to Cedric with a small smile and began to dress. It took Cedric a moment to realize what he was holding, and, as soon as he did, he began to dress as well.

Once both were dressed, they stood by the door. Oliver stuck his head out to check that the coast was clear. "I don't think there'll be many students down here," he said, as if Cedric really cared.

"Oh, really?" Cedric smiled smugly. "You see that painting over there?" He pointed across the hall.

"The still life?"

"That's the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room," Cedric revealed.

"What!?" Oliver slammed the door closed. "What if some one heard us?"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "If we'd been found out, we'd know. Trust me."

Oliver seemed to calm down. He trusted Cedric.

As much as Cedric wanted to be disgusted by Oliver's paranoia, that moment had actually been kind of cute. And as he watched Oliver peek cautiously into the hall again, he knew that Oliver would probably never admit what he was to anybody. Not himself.

Not Cedric. No one.

Cedric wasn't sure how he felt about the realization. The small amount of hope that he had been clinging to had made Oliver's decisions all the more painful. But now that he had accepted that there was no hope . . . things seemed a little easier.

He was in love with Oliver. Oliver didn't love him back. But, at least for a little while, Cedric could have Oliver all to himself. He wasn't sure whether he was really okay with that, or whether he really wanted to keep this relationship going for a long period of time. But for now, it was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

-1I just found out that there's a live journal community dedicated to Oliver/Cedric that's called Love & Quidditch . . . I really had no idea about it. Its hilarious that we'd come up with the same title, isn't it? How bizarre . . .

And I discovered that I have internet access here! Yay! So more Ced/Oliver fun for everyone!!!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JKR, not me.

Several weeks later, Cedric was leaning against a statue located in the Astronomy Tower, gripping it tightly in an effort to keep his balance. His trousers had collected around his knees, and blood dripped down his chin because he was biting his lip so hard.

Oliver was behind him, thrusting fiercely into Cedric. Only his fly was open, but that was all the clothing he needed removed. He tried his best to muffle his grunts, but the pleasure was almost overwhelming.

Students would be arriving for class any second. This spot had been decided on at the last moment because there really was no other place for them to go. It seemed as if every room they had tried had been occupied by either some one or something. But, oddly enough, the urgency and anxiety of their current situation only made the sex more exciting, and, therefore, it felt even better than usual.

Oliver could hear footsteps, and sped up his movements. This provoked a strangled cry from Cedric, who was being grated against the stone statue.

Soon, both were coming. Cedric swore he heard Oliver breath his name as he rode out his orgasm. But Oliver made no further remarks, and the two cleaned up and went their separate ways.

As Cedric walked down the hallway, he massaged his stomach. It had only suffered minor scrapes, thanks to the protection of his uniform. He had to admit, that had been pretty hot. The pleasure definitely outweighed the pain. Oliver was so rough sometimes . . . But he could be gentle as well. Cedric remembered one of their "meetings" a couple of weeks earlier:

_They met in the Gryffindor common room. Cedric had never known where it was before, but Oliver had told him its location and the password he needed._

_Cedric left his dormitory around midnight. The journey to Gryffindor tower had been hazardous, but he made it without being caught. When he entered the common room, he found Oliver waiting anxiously for him._

_Oliver's kisses that night were slow and passionate, as was his love-making. They actually lasted for almost an hour, and the orgasm was the longest and most intense Cedric had ever experienced._

Cedric grinned at the memory. He found himself grinning a lot more recently. Once he stopped hoping that Oliver would return his feelings, he had been much less depressed. He still got to enjoy a physical closeness with Oliver, and that was good enough for him. At least, for now. One day, this relationship would end, and Cedric would seek out someone who would actually reciprocate his feelings.

But he really was happy with his current situation, for the time being.

Oliver sat in class, paying no attention to the lecture. His mind kept drifting back to the Astronomy Tower and what had just transpired there. The sex had been incredible. Not Oliver's favorite of their escapades (that spot was reserved for a particularly special night in Gryffindor Tower), but it had been especially good.

When this relationship began, Oliver dreaded the anxiety that people might discover them, but now it was more exciting than he believed it could be. He had always wondered why people enjoyed sex in public places; now he knew.

He only hoped that he hadn't hurt Cedric. He was really rough in the end, but he had to climax so they could get out of there. And Cedric needed to climax, of course. It would have been bad had Cedric walked into his next class so obviously aroused.

Now the only thing Oliver could think of was the next time they'd be together. Time seemed to be made up of the beautiful moments they spent with one another, strung together by the incredible dullness of everyday life.

Oliver wasn't sure why he was describing his time with Cedric as "beautiful," but no other word seemed to fit. He loved being so close to Cedric; though, only in a physical means, of course.

Yet . . . some of the time they spent together became more than just physical. Sometimes, either before or after sex, they would just sit and talk, share interests, discuss Quidditch. Oliver was learning more and more about Cedric, and could actually see them becoming friends.

Cedric wasn't obsessed with Quidditch; it was more of a hobby for him, but he did know quite a bit about the sport, and he would even let Oliver ramble on and on about his obsession during their discussions.

Oliver remembered what Cedric had told him the night they agreed to their present arrangement:

_"I guess what really attracts me is your passion for Quidditch. It's rather endearing."_

_"Most people are annoyed by my obsession."_

_"I'm not."_

Cedric wasn't a bad guy. Hell, he hadn't told anyone about what they were doing, right? Maybe they could be friends. Oliver hadn't given it much before because he had been so afraid that some one might suspect. But now that they had fucked in almost every room in Hogwarts, Oliver's confidence was growing. For the past several weeks, the two captains had clawed hungrily at each other whenever they had the chance. They hadn't been caught, and no one suspected anything. So they could surely be friendly to each other in public, right? Its not like they would be making out in front of other students or anything.

Oliver liked the idea of being friends with Cedric. Nothing more, though. Sure, the sex was brilliant, but Oliver Wood did not fall in love with men. He was sure of it.

Cedric and Oliver lay naked, sweaty, and panting on the stone flooring of a 3rd floor supply closet. Oliver was still inside of Cedric, and did not bother pulling out. He felt rather . . . content. So he just remained collapsed on top of Cedric, who didn't seem to mind, either.

Cedric enjoyed Oliver's weight pressed on top of him. He also loved the feeling of being filled by Oliver. It was almost better than the orgasm he had just had. As he stared blissfully at the top of Oliver's head, which was resting against his chest, he couldn't help but wonder what Oliver was feeling right now.

Usually, after sex, Oliver would quickly pull away from Cedric. Sometimes, he would give Cedric a light kiss, or they would talk about other things (usually Quidditch), but the intimacy would be broken. This was most definitely different.

Oliver propped himself up onto his elbows and looked Cedric in the eye.

Cedric was pleasantly surprised by the action. He looked expectantly at Oliver.

"You know how we usually ignore each other when we're not . . . together?" Oliver said.

Cedric nodded slowly, unsure of where this was heading.

"Well, I was thinking about . . . how much we have in common. I mean, you're a nice guy; you actually listen to what I have to say about Quidditch. So . . . I was thinking we could be friends. Real friends."

Not exactly what Cedric had been expecting, not that he was really expecting anything, but it was a step in the right direction. Cedric was sick of acting like Oliver didn't exist when they passed in the hallways. "What do you mean by 'real friends?'"

"You know, hang out during breaks, acknowledge each other's presence in the halls," he grinned shyly.

"You sure?" Cedric asked. He knew what it felt like to regret a decision and wanted Oliver to think this through. "I mean, you've been really paranoid about anyone finding out."

"We can be friends, right? There are plenty of people from different houses who are friends. If anyone suspects anything . . . Well, they can't. We haven't given them reason to."

Cedric eyed Oliver suspiciously. "But you're widely known to be very competitive about Quidditch. What will people think if you're suddenly friends with an opposing Quidditch captain. Especially one whose team just defeated yours." Cedric immediately wished he hadn't said it.

Oliver's jaw became rather tense, but he ignored the last comment. "They'll think exactly what I thought when I figured out I wanted to have sex with you. Utter bewilderment." He smiled again.

So, from then on, the two boys no longer avoided each other when around their peers. Cedric waved merrily to Oliver whenever they passed in the halls. Oliver wasn't quite as enthusiastic. He would smile and nod his head in reply. His fear may have been lessened, but it didn't disappear completely.

Breaks between lessons were spent in the Quidditch pitch, where Cedric would help Oliver scrutinize his plays. Oliver was incredibly determined to win the Cup this year, and Cedric still felt bad about what happened at their last game. Besides, Cedric still had two more years to win the Cup; this was Oliver's last chance. Cedric knew how important it was to him.

Whenever they got together for sex, the sex was becoming more and more intimate. Whether it was fast and rough, or slow and almost loving, it was slowly changing. Oliver would keep his lips pressed to Cedric's as he climaxed. And he made love to Cedric from the front as much as possible, so they would be face to face.

Cedric tried desperately to stop himself, but he couldn't help from falling more in love with Oliver. He wasn't sure whether he'd ever have the ability to end the twisted relationship. All of Oliver's faults and imperfections only made him all the more appealing. Cedric was falling madly in love with Oliver. Even though he was obsessive, unhealthily competitive, selfish, and rather paranoid, Cedric loved him for it. He didn't mean for those qualities to seem so endearing, nor did he want them to, but they were. There was no denying it.

Oliver realized that he was feeling something as well, though he still refused to admit what it was. He still believed that as long as he wasn't "in love" with Cedric, then he wasn't gay. Gay people were weak, and usually people didn't like them. But Cedric wasn't weak . . . Cedric wasn't weak at all.

Oliver pushed it from his mind. His career, his future, depended on his not being gay. He believed that so strongly that he never thought, even for a moment, that he might be in love with Cedric.

But it was becoming much more difficult to lie to himself. He really liked spending time with Cedric, and Cedric helped him out with Quidditch whenever he needed the help. There were never any complaints. And the physical closeness they shared was the most amazing thing Oliver had ever experienced.

But he didn't _want_ to love Cedric. Surely that meant _something_ . . .

Shortly after the Christmas holidays, which had been _terrible_ because Cedric and Oliver hadn't been apart for that long in weeks, Oliver and Cedric met in the Room of Requirement. They hadn't seen each other for two weeks, and all they could do was stare longingly at one another.

"You have no idea how many times I wanked off while thinking about you," Cedric admitted, blushing slightly. He wasn't sure why he blushed; he and Oliver had done much worse together.

Oliver blushed as well. "Yeah, me, too . . ." But he was lying. All he had done during the break was lie in bed and wish he had Cedric to talk to. He even had dreams about flying around the pitch with Cedric. But that wasn't very manly, so he kept it to himself.

They slowly got closer together, and when they finally met in the middle of the room, Oliver couldn't bear one more moment of them being apart. His hands cupped Cedric's face, and he pulled his in for a heated kiss. Their noses crushed together as they hungrily sucked on each other's tongues and lips.

Hands found their way underneath fabric, and clothing was quickly removed. Oliver soon had Cedric pressed up against one of the stone walls, and one of his hands slid down to one of Cedric's thighs, pulling it up to be perpendicular to his own.

"What are you doing?" Cedric panted, pulling out of the kiss.

"Trying something knew," Oliver replied, already pressing their lips back together before barely finishing his sentence. He pulled the other thigh up as well, and leaned into Cedric in order to keep him up on the wall. He then quickly pushed himself into Cedric, hoping it would help keep his balance and knowing he couldn't be separate from Cedric any longer.

Each thrust kept Cedric pressed into the wall, but he gripped tightly onto Oliver's shoulders.

Oliver pressed another kiss onto Cedric's lips. "Don't worry; I won't let you fall." He looked directly into Cedric's eyes as he said it, and Cedric could see the genuineness in his eyes. He relaxed his grip, and moaned loudly as Oliver continued his thrusting.

After they had both climaxed, Cedric lay on the floor with Oliver's head settled on his stomach. The two stared silently at the ceiling.

"I really missed you," Cedric finally said quietly.

Oliver was silent for several moments. "Me, too," he finally breathed.

Cedric smiled softly.

"Potter got a _Firebolt_ for Christmas."

Not exactly romantic pillow talk. But Cedric smiled wider, and said cheerfully, "That's wonderful! Now you'll definitely win the Cup."

"Not exactly . . ." Oliver replied half-heartedly.

Cedric was confused. "What? Did he forget how to fly?"

"No. McGonagall took the broom away for 'inspection.' She's afraid it might be from Sirius Black."

The name sent a chill down Cedric's spine. "Well, it's good to be precautious. You don't want anything bad to happen to Pot-"

"No, goddammit!" Oliver interrupted. "I need that broom! He needs to practice on it before we play Ravenclaw!"

"But what if it's jinxed!"

"I don't care! As long as he catches the snitch, then I don't care!"

Cedric sat up, pushing Oliver off his stomach. He looked at him as if he had never seen him before. The Quidditch obsession was going too far. "That's Potter's _life_ you're talking about." It almost came out as a whisper.

"No, I don't mean-"

"He could die because of that broom, yet you'd let him ride it anyway?"

"He's just as furious about the whole situation as I am," Oliver said, trying to quell Cedric's growing anger.

"Then you're both bloody idiots!" Cedric stood up quickly. "I knew you were obsessed, but . . . This is too far."

"I don't want anything bad to happen to him," Oliver said, his eyes pleading for Cedric to understand. "You know how important the Cup is to me . . ."

Cedric shook his head, his mouth gaping open, and he backed away from Oliver. "I can't believe I actually thought I knew you . . ." He dressed quickly and left the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

Oliver buried his face in his hands. He had just ruined the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

(A/N This is not the end. Don't give up hope!)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! It makes me soooo happy to read them! And I'm glad you all are enjoying the story! I'm rather proud of it myself . . .

This chapter is short on purpose! For the effect. Don't let it bother you.

Disclaimer: Not my characters, as sad as that is. They belong to the goddess, JKR.

Cedric hadn't spoken a word to Oliver in several weeks. The enthusiastic greetings Cedric used to give him in the halls had been replaced by cold indifference. Oliver was shocked to realize how much he actually cared . . . Things had been this way before. They had only begun to be friendly rather recently, but being ignored by Cedric was . . . painful.

As he sat in the common room trying to do homework, or in the Great Hall staring blankly at his food, the only thing he could think about was how much he missed Cedric. He missed the talks they had about Quidditch. He missed meeting him in secret places all over the castle. He missed the feeling of being inside him. He missed holding him in his arms . . .

Oliver would lie in bed at night, staring at the top of his canopy bed, and run his favorite memories of Cedric over and over in his mind. He'd found himself starting to get aroused on several occasions, but then he would remember what he had done.

He couldn't believe that he had been so incredibly stupid. The more he thought about it, the worse his words sounded. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Potter. Really, he didn't. But he sure made it seem like he did . . . He couldn't blame Cedric for being pissed off.

But Cedric hadn't really been angry. He had seemed more . . . disillusioned. Oliver had disappointed him, and now Cedric saw him in a completely different light. The Quidditch obsession was no longer endearing in his eyes. It had become twisted and selfish . . .

At least, that was what Oliver believed Cedric was thinking. He couldn't know for sure because Cedric refused to talk to him. His notes went unanswered, and his quiet pleas for Cedric's attention went unnoticed.

A couple of days earlier, Oliver had waited for Cedric behind an old, crumbling statue; one they had "met" at previously. When Cedric walked by, Oliver stepped out and called his name, but Cedric kept walking as though he had heard nothing.

That day, Oliver felt his eyes stinging painfully, but passed it off as dust. He swallowed hard and continued to class.

He continued to fight for the return of Harry's _Firebolt_, albeit in a much different manner. Instead of trying to get the broom returned immediately, without any further inspection, he now argued for the inspection to move as quickly as possible. Cedric's words had had an impact on him. Maybe he was trying to make up for what he said, or trying to win Cedric back. He wasn't sure.

But he was sure that all of his priorities had changed. The absence of Cedric in his life halted his worry about everything else. It was his last year, and he had been practicing Quidditch and studying for his N.E.W.T.s all semester, but he just couldn't do it any more.

Quidditch only reminded him of Cedric, and his teammates were noticing his extremely unusual lack of interest. They pestered him about it regularly, especially Fred and George, but Oliver always passed it off as N.E.W.T. anxiety. But he didn't care about those, either. He never really had because his main focus had been Quidditch, and his concern had only plummeted further once Cedric left him.

Oliver almost wished that Cedric had never come into the shower that day, but the thought seared his heart. Even though it had turned out so badly, Oliver wasn't sure he would, or could, ever forget about what had happened between the two of them.

Cedric had been numb for the past fortnight. He almost could not believe that he had left Oliver. Things between them had been getting so good . . .

But Oliver's complete disregard for Harry's safety had been unsettling. Cedric had always loved Oliver's Quidditch obsession, but this was grotesque. Everything has a line, and Oliver crossed this one. As much as Cedric was in love with Oliver, he could not be with someone displaying such selfish behavior. Especially since their whole relationship had been based on a pretty selfish agreement in the first place. This was merely the last nail in the coffin.

But the lack of Oliver tore Cedric apart. He almost couldn't stand it. They had seen each other every day for over a month, and had sex almost as often. Now Cedric was doing his best to ignore Oliver.

Oliver had sent him notes, and even tried to talk to him in the halls. It took all of Cedric's self-control to not reply. He was shocked to find Oliver so desperate for his attention; he was even tempted to take him back, but he knew he couldn't. Oliver's selfish actions weren't worth the trouble. Hadn't Cedric sacrificed enough?

He had wanted a real, loving relationship, but that had been denied him. He never even got to be on top . . . Not that he minded being on bottom, but a change of view would be nice.

No, Oliver wasn't worth it.

But Cedric's mind kept drifting back to memories of them wrapped in each other's arms, naked and sweating, talking about . . . anything, really. He also remembered how they had greeted each other openly in the halls, and how they would laze about on the grounds on beautiful afternoons once class let out.

Goddammit! He almost hated Oliver for fucking all that up. But he hated himself more for falling in love with the bastard, and for continuing an unhealthy relationship he _knew_ in his heart could only end badly.

He had wished so much that it wouldn't. He never wanted it to end. Things really had been wonderful for a while . . .

Cedric shook himself out of the thought, wiped idly at his stinging eyes, and continued on as though nothing was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, if any of you guys have any drawing ability, I would love to see some illustrations for my story! That would be great! If you do it, let me know in a review, and we'll discuss how you can send it to me! pleasethanx

Disclaimer: They're mine! ALL MINE!!! Okay, not really . . . Property of JKR.

As Oliver sat idly atop his broomstick, staring vacantly past his surroundings, several quaffles soared past him into the goal posts. Oliver barely noticed.

Finally, a bludger rushing past his head brought him back to reality. He looked around sharply for the culprit. It was only a practice bludger, so it had to be one of the twins.

"Oi!" Fred called. "What you on about?"

"You're lucky this is only practice," George stated. "Everything alright?"

Oliver didn't reply. He had no idea what to say.

Angelina flew up beside him, followed by the rest of the team. "Oliver, you haven't been acting right lately," she said gently.

"Yeah. The teachers can't be drillin' ya that hard about N.E.W.T.s, can they?" Katie added.

"It's not that . . ." Oliver admitted. "It's . . . nothing." Actually, he had been staring rather longingly at the castle, wondering what Cedric was doing. The thought had struck him several times already that Cedric might be with someone else, and Oliver was very uncomfortable with how jealous that made him.

"If it's not N.E.W.T.s, then what is it?" Alicia asked.

Everyone was staring expectantly at Oliver, wanting an answer for his odd behavior. Oliver's eyes jumped from face to face. He finally looked at Harry, and he felt even worse. It was his disregard for Harry's safety that had placed him in this predicament.

"I'm having . . . relationship problems," Oliver mumbled.

"You have a _girlfriend_!?" Fred howled. "Who is it?"

The girls all giggled and asked the same thing.

Oliver looked around wildly, having lost his voice. Why the hell did he say _that_!? "It's no one."

"Oh, it can't be no one!" George scoffed. "Just tell us!"

"Yeah, we don't care if she's ugly," Fred grinned.

The girls scowled at Fred, but then continued to question Oliver about who he was dating. The racket of their voices pleading for answers grew louder and louder.

Finally, Oliver couldn't take it any more. "I'm not dating anyone! We broke up!" he yelled.

Everyone immediately fell silent and looked at him uneasily.

"I'm . . . sorry," he eventually sighed. "I'm just gonna . . . go take a shower. No more practice today." He flew past them toward the locker room.

Scalding water beat down on Oliver as he stood absentmindedly in the shower. God, he couldn't get Cedric out of his head. Even now, all he wanted was to turn and find Cedric standing behind him, waiting for him. Why did he want him so badly!?

He punched a hand into the tile. It hurt like hell, but Oliver didn't care.

If their relationship was all about sex, than why was Oliver taking this so hard? There were plenty of girls he could have a go with; he could even wank any time he felt like it. So why did he miss Cedric so badly?

Maybe he really did lo- No! No, no, no!

But Oliver couldn't deny that he still wanted Cedric desperately. He had been feeling wretched ever since they split.. Now he had tasted something wonderful, something beautiful and forbidden, and he wanted so much more. He didn't think he could stand the loneliness much longer. He had to salvage his relationship with Cedric; he had to get Cedric back.

Oliver quickly turned the water off, magically dried himself, and put his clothing on as rapidly as possible. He hobbled out onto the pitch, trying to keep his balance as he tied his shoe. Once he was wearing both shoes, Oliver took off toward the castle.

He had no idea where to go. His eyes scanned the vast grounds, but he saw no sign of Cedric.

As soon as he was inside the castle, Oliver ran into the Great Hall. It wasn't time to eat yet, so it was almost empty, and Cedric was not there.

Oliver continued on his search. He climbed up staircase after staircase. He had no idea where to go because he had no idea what Cedric's schedule was. Should he have checked the Hufflepuff dormitories? Well, he didn't have the password, so it wouldn't really have worked.

As he dashed up another flight of stairs, a thought suddenly struck him. The Room of Requirement. He may not be there, but it was a good place to start.

When he made it to the seventh floor, Oliver ran to where the door was hidden. As he caught his breath, he tried to think of his desire, Cedric.

The door revealed itself, and Oliver opened it. And there he was, sitting alone on the floor. Cedric.

Oliver almost couldn't believe he was actually there. "Cedric . . ." he called out tentatively.

Cedric jumped slightly, unaware that he had company, and turned. His eyes were red. Had he been crying?

"What are you doing here?" Cedric asked. He sounded shocked, and slightly bitter.

"Looking for you," Oliver panted, out of breath from his search.

Cedric gave him a bewildered look. "Why?"

"'Why?' The same reason I've been trying to talk to you for the past couple of weeks!" His voice was hoarse.

Cedric gave him a blank stare and did not reply.

"I want to see you!" Oliver admitted. "I . . . I miss you."

Cedric didn't know what to do. He wanted so much to jump into Oliver's arms, but he forbade himself. He was better off without him.

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it! I know I was being too obsessive, but I've toned it down! I swear!" Oliver sounded slightly desperate.

Cedric stood up indignantly. "This isn't _just_ about that!"

Oliver was taken aback. "But . . . What?"

"I couldn't believe how selfish you were being about the whole broom business, but then I really thought about it, and . . . It isn't really so hard to believe," he said coldly.

"What do you mean by that?" Oliver was becoming angry.

"Our whole 'relationship,' if you can even call it that, has centered solely around _your_ happiness, or haven't you noticed?"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver was truly confused. "Haven't we both been enjoying the sex?"

"That's not what I wanted!" Cedric bellowed.

Now, Oliver was really confused. All he could do was stare bemusedly at Cedric.

"I'm in love with you, you great git!"

"You're . . . in love with me? But I thought you only liked me."

Cedric rolled his eyes and turned away. "You know," he said in a somber voice, "All I wanted was for us to be together-"

"We are together!"

"_Really_ together. Yet I stupidly suggested this arrangement. I immediately regretted it, but the thought of being completely without you seemed even worse than just being a fuck. I even managed to convince myself that I didn't need your love." He paused for a moment and turned around. "But when you said those things about Potter's broom, about how you didn't care about what happened to him as long as _you won_, I realized that I was an idiot for allowing you to use me."

"I wasn't using you," Oliver whispered.

"Then what were you doing?" Tears were visible in Cedric's eyes.

Oliver was silent. He didn't know what to say.

Cedric nodded slowly, his eyes glistening. "That's what I thought." He pushed past Oliver and left the room.

Oliver stood there in total shock. Cedric was in love with him. _Cedric_ was in _love_ with him. He knew that it had always been more than just sex for Cedric, but he hadn't expected this. Cedric really had been suffering the entire time.

And now Oliver knew why Cedric had seemed so happy whenever he had been friendly towards him. He had been secretly hopeful that Oliver was returning his feelings.

_Did_ Oliver return his feelings? If the relationship had been exclusively about sex, then why did Oliver act the way he did? The kisses, caresses, staying wrapped in each other's arms. Their talks and all the time they spent _not_ having sex. Oliver's pure misery at the thought of being without Cedric. His total lack of interest in the things that had been so important to him before Cedric came along.

Surely, that could mean only one thing . . . And if Cedric was important enough to Oliver that he was _actually_ distracted from Quidditch, than he must really care about Cedric. Even more than his career.

Oliver, for the first time, truly considered how he felt for Cedric. Cedric was . . . amazing. They got along so well, and they had so much fun together. Cedric helped him with Quidditch, even though his team _had _still been in the running for the Cup at the time, and he really was the only person who wasn't bothered by Oliver's obsession. At least, until the _Firebolt_ incident.

Oliver thought about all the times they had been together, especially in the beginning, and how Cedric would get the saddest look in his eyes when they were done. Even when things had gotten better between them, Oliver could still see it in his eyes occasionally. The thought that he had unwittingly caused Cedric so much pain actually brought tears to his eyes.

He didn't want Cedric to suffer any more. He wanted Cedric to know that . . . he was loved.

Oh god! He loved him! He really loved him! The tears welled up even more and gently slid down his face. His eyelashes became soaked with the salty water and clouded his vision. Oliver didn't even try to wipe the tears away.

He loved Cedric. He had always loved Cedric, maybe even before they made love in the shower; he had just been too blind and stupid and scared to admit it. That's why he gave in so easily when Cedric approached him.

And he wept, thinking about how it had felt as the two of them lay curled in each other's arms after they had been together. He had been so stubborn that he had actually managed to block those feelings out completely; but the feelings were so wonderful. It took the loss of Cedric to make him realize just how good, and how bad, things had really been.

He couldn't believe he had lost Cedric . . .

But, no! He wouldn't, he _couldn't_, lose the man he loved. He wouldn't be selfish any longer. He wanted to give Cedric everything he wanted and expected from him.

Oliver could hear the mass of students heading downstairs for lunch. He walked out of the room, this time without even checking for other students. It wasn't necessary any more.

He joined the crowds in the stairwell. What was he going to do to prove to Cedric that he was more than just a fuck? What could he say that would make up for the way he had been using him? He guessed he'd just improvise once he found Cedric.

By the time he reached the Great Hall, most of the students were already seated, including Cedric. Oliver stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do.

His breathing sped up. There were so many people. No matter what he did, everyone would see, would question and wonder. But he found that he really didn't care any more. His heart was pounding merely because he needed Cedric so painfully.

The food appeared on the tables, and the chatter of the students became a dull roar. Oliver swallowed, mustered as much confidence as he could, and marched toward Cedric.

As he drew nearer, Cedric looked up, completely bewildered. He stood quickly. What on earth was Oliver doing? Cedric almost feared the look of determination in Oliver's eyes. "Oliver, what are you-"

But Oliver quickly closed the gap between them, took Cedric's face between his hands, and kissed him.


	8. Chapter 8

_As Oliver drew nearer, Cedric looked up, completely bewildered. He stood quickly. What on earth was Oliver doing? Cedric almost feared Oliver's determined look. "Oliver, what are you-"_

_But Oliver quickly closed the gap between them, took Cedric's face between his hands, and kissed him_. In front of everyone.

The silence was deafening. Several people dropped their silverware, and the clanging of dishes echoed throughout the room.

At first, Cedric had been too shocked to do anything, but he eventually wrapped his arms around Oliver and pulled him closer. The kiss was deep and passionate. Both could hardly breath; but who needed air when they had this?

Then they broke apart; their foreheads pressed together.

Softly, Oliver whispered, "I love you . . ."

Cedric looked at him directly in the eyes; he seemed to be searching for something. A certainty that what he was hearing was true.

Oliver could only look back, hoping against hope that Cedric would see the truth. Would see just how much he loved him.

Tears welled up in Cedric's eyes, and he smiled. It was the happiest smile Oliver had ever seen displayed upon that beautiful face. Then Cedric began to lead Oliver out of the Great Hall by his tie.

Oliver was surprised by the sudden jerking of his neck, and by Cedric's odd and sudden actions, but he didn't question anything. In fact, he felt like the luckiest person alive, and followed Cedric unreservedly.

Up at the teachers' table, McGonagall stood up quickly, as if to stop the two boys from leaving, but Dumbledore held up a hand to halt her and watched the boys leave with an amused smile. None of the other teachers had any idea what to do, Snape looking

especially disturbed, and the students remained in shocked silence as the two boys exited the Great Hall.

Cedric led Oliver toward the dungeons. "Where are we going?" Oliver asked.

Cedric only smiled and continued to pull him.

They were soon in front of the still life that Cedric had pointed out earlier as leading to the Hufflepuff dormitories. As they approached, a pear sprang to life.

"What would you do to help a friend in need?" it asked in a shrill voice.

"Whatever was required of me," Cedric replied.

The pear did a sort of bow, and the painting swung open. Inside was a cozy little room with several fireplaces. Settled around each hearth were many squashy, yellow armchairs. The draperies and banners on the walls were yellow as well, and images of badgers adorned them.

"How do you answer the painting's question?" Oliver asked as he surveyed his surroundings. "Is there a set answer?"

"No," Cedric replied, walking across the room. "You just answer it honestly."

"'Just and loyal,' eh?" Oliver quoted the Sorting Hat, smiling broadly.

"'Honest and unafraid of toil,'" Cedric replied with a grin.

Oliver caught up with Cedric. They were in front of a large, circular, wooden door. A brass handle that resembled a badger was placed squarely in the middle. Cedric grasped it firmly, turned it, and pushed the door open.

Inside was a circular tunnel that smelled strongly of earth, and more circular doors branched off of it. Cedric led Oliver down the tunnel until they reached a door with a plaque that read: 6th Years.

The mood had quite suddenly become serious. The two stared at each other through the darkness.

"So you're in love with me?" Cedric asked.

"Yes," Oliver replied simply.

"You really are? You're sure? I mean . . . What about Quidditch?"

Oliver smiled and leaned toward Cedric. "Fuck Quidditch," Oliver breathed as he leaned in to kiss Cedric. The kiss was bruising in its intensity.

Cedric broke away, biting his lip and smiling as he did so, and pushed the door open. The dormitory contained five slightly rounded beds, all with yellow sheets. Brown flannel blankets were folded at the foot of each bed. Cedric grasped Oliver's hand and led him to the last one.

As they reached it, they both stopped and faced each other. Hands gently caressed arms and chests as they looked at one another.

Slowly, Oliver leaned in and initiated the kiss. It was slow and passionate. Cedric clutched Oliver's arms tightly. Cedric pulled back slightly, and his breath ghosted over Oliver's parted and throbbing lips as he whispered, "I love you, too. God, I love you!"

He pressed himself back into Oliver, clinging at him as though he would never let go. And he really didn't want to ever let go. Oliver had proven his love for him with that kiss. There was nothing more he could do to show his selflessness than kissing Cedric in front of the entire school. How reckless he had been, but that's what Cedric loved about it. Everything was forgiven in that kiss.

Oliver returned Cedric's kiss passionately before he broke away and brought Cedric closer to the bed, pushing him down onto it. He crawled on top of Cedric and kissed him again. He then pulled Cedric's sweater over his head. Cedric returned the gesture.

As they continued kissing, Oliver's fingers worked nimbly to unfasten the buttons of Cedric's shirt. Once it hung open, his fingers left bruises on the pale skin; he craved that flesh so terribly. His fingers were soon replaced by his lips, and as he made his way down Cedric's stomach, Cedric arched into him, begging for more contact.

The pants were the next thing to go. Oliver tugged them down as slowly as he could, teasing Cedric mercilessly.

Cedric gasped as the cold air met his flesh. His skin turned to gooseflesh under Oliver's light touch as Oliver ran his fingers back up Cedric's bare thighs.

Cedric sat up slightly as removed his unbuttoned shirt. When he laid back down, he realized that he was completely nude. They had seen each other plenty of times before, but this was different. This wasn't sex; this was making love. Then he realized that Oliver had stopped all movement and was gazing at his body.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, his cheeks flushing.

Oliver didn't reply immediately; he seemed fascinated by something. "I just . . . can't believe we're together." He sounded rather incredulous.

Cedric wasn't sure what to think about the comment.

"You are so gorgeous and amazing and . . . brilliant, and I treated you so badly . . ."

"You just had to get over yourself," Cedric grinned, trying to alleviate his worries.

"Will you ever forgive me?"

The smile vanished, replaced by a somber expression. "If I hadn't, do you really think I'd be lying under you, completely naked right now?"

Oliver let out a strangled laugh.

Cedric sat up, extending his long limbs toward Oliver, and pulled him in for another kiss. The passionate hunger they were used to was completely gone from this kiss; it was a loving kiss. Cedric could taste Oliver's tears.

His pale fingers wound themselves into the fabric of Oliver's shirt, and he pulled it up and over Oliver's head. When they pressed back together, that wonderful sensation of flesh on flesh sent shivers up their spines.

Oliver sat back, his hands quickly going to his belt buckle, but Cedric placed a hand over them. "I want to undress you."

Oliver nodded and relaxed his hands smiling feebly. Cedric kept his eyes focused on Oliver's eyes the entire time as he removed the belt and unfastened the buttons. Oliver had to lift up slightly as Cedric pulled his trousers down, but their eyes remained locked.

Once both boys were completely undressed, Oliver pushed Cedric gently back down on the bed, and immediately began to press light kisses leading down Cedric's pleasure trail.

Cedric was utterly shocked when Oliver took him into his mouth. "What . . . What are you doing?" he panted, one eye closed as he arched up, wanting to be consumed by Oliver. "I thought I only did that to you?"

Oliver lifted up, and Cedric was disappointed by the sudden lack of contact. "Things are different now. Besides, I'm getting you prepared."

Cedric gasped as he was enveloped by the magnificent warmth again. "For what?"

"For me," Oliver replied.

Cedric's eyes shot open. "Are you saying . . . what I think you're saying!?"

Cedric's reaction made Oliver laugh, causing a humming sensation that drove Cedric wild. His chest heaved as he gripped the sheets.

Oliver finally stopped and brought himself level with Cedric. But instead of pressing his weight into Cedric, he rolled Cedric on top of himself. "Its exactly what you think I'm saying."

Cedric, who had never been on top before, felt utterly clueless. "I . . . I . . ." he stammered.

Oliver grinned. It was rather adorable, though he was nervous, as well. Both he and Cedric were inexperienced in their new positions, and he wasn't sure how smoothly this was going to go. But he moved his legs so that Cedric was shifted in between them.

"What if I hurt you?" Cedric murmured.

"Consider it karma."

"Oh, cause _that_ makes me feel better."

Oliver laughed. "You won't hurt me." His voice was gentle and reassuring.

Cedric had a look of nervous, yet intense concentration as he positioned himself. He looked up at Oliver, his eyes pleading for forgiveness as though he had already done something wrong. "Hold your breath, okay?" he suggested.

Oliver nodded slightly as he did what he was told. Then Cedric pushed himself into Oliver as slowly and gently as he could. Oliver immediately tensed at the new sensation.

"No, you need to relax," Cedric panted. He could barely focus. He was wrapped in Oliver's warmth; the feeling was incredible.

"Fuck . . ." Oliver breathed. "It . . . hurts."

"Only at first. You'll get used to it," Cedric reassured him.

Oliver trusted Cedric. He relaxed as much as he could and nodded for Cedric to continue.

Cedric thrust slowly, keeping his eyes locked on Oliver's. He never closed them or looked away while he continued to thrust.

Oliver kept his eyes open as long as he could, then squeezed them shut, his mouth open and panting.

Cedric wasn't sure whether this meant Oliver was enjoying it or in pain, until he heard Oliver gasp, "Harder." Cedric smiled as he did exactly as Oliver asked.

It had been painful at first, but Oliver could not believe how good it felt now. He wasn't even sure whether it was the sensation or just the fact that Cedric was _inside_ him. Then, Cedric brushed something that made Oliver shiver and gasp in sudden ecstasy. He clung to Cedric, desperate to recapture the sensation, and wrapped his legs around Cedric's hips in an attempt to push him deeper.

These actions bestowed upon Cedric more confidence, and he moved with much more fervor. Their sweaty, sticky bodies slid up and down as both clung to each other. Cedric buried his face into Oliver's shoulder, biting his lip. It had become a habit to stifle his moans.

But Oliver did not hold back any more and cried out in intense pleasure. He couldn't believe he had just been on top this whole time, but he hadn't realized what he was missing. Now he knew, and he decided that they would have to take turns from now on.

Cedric's thrusts were becoming faster and faster, and his breathing more ragged. He lifted his face and pressed a kiss to Oliver's lips. Oliver's hands left bruises on Cedric's back. The two moaned into each other's mouths.

Cedric leaned up and grasped Oliver's hips firmly, using every bit of strength he had to pound into Oliver.

Oliver lifted up with Cedric, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around him. The two were now vertical. Cedric was resting on his shins, while Oliver was in Cedric's lap.

They shared a bruising kiss as Cedric's movements became more and more erratic. Then, Oliver buried his face in Cedric's neck as he climaxed, muffling his cries. Cedric came soon after, his lip bleeding once again.

Oliver fell back onto the bed, and Cedric collapsed on top of him. The two curled up into each other's arms, breathing heavily and smiling contentedly.

"That . . . was incredible," Oliver breathed. "I never knew it felt so good."

"Why do you think I never complained about always being on bottom?"

They looked at each other, and their smiles turned into big grins. They leaned in and kissed softly.

"I wish we could fall asleep like this. Together, I mean," Cedric murmured. He rested his head on Oliver's chest.

Oliver nodded. He kissed the top of Cedric's head.

Cedric looked up at him, turning slightly to see him better.

"I love you," Oliver whispered softly.

"I love you, too," Cedric smiled. And they kissed, once again.

A/N This is not the end!!!


	9. Meanwhile

I'm _really_ busy right now, so I can't write a full chapter! I know, I hate me, too. But I shall write this vaguely amusing short chapter (that still fits into the plot)! There's no Oliver/Cedric in this chapter. Sorry!

Sorry if some of these characters are OOC . . . I've never written them before . . .

Meanwhile! Back in the Great Hall . . .

The students had watched in silent shock, and for a few horror, as Cedric had pulled Oliver away as though he were on a leash. Now that they were gone, quiet murmuring quickly turned into a loud roar as students discussed what had just occurred.

The Slytherins all had looks of absolute disgust on their faces.

"I _knew_ something was 'funny' about them," Pansy Parkinson said derisively, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'm telling my father about this," Draco told anyone who would listen. "Can you _believe_ Dumbledore? He didn't do _anything_. Just let them walk out to do _God_ knows what. Maybe we'll finally get rid of the senile, old man . . ." He grinned maliciously.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other, then Draco, with confused expressions on their faces.

"They're _gay_," Draco drawled, guessing what they were confused about.

The two smiled in understanding, then frowned when they truly understood.

"I can't believe I played Quidditch against them," Marcus Flint seethed. "What if one of 'em had tried to rape me on the pitch!?"

"They should be kicked out of school," Pansy suggested.

The Slytherins around her nodded in agreement.

Over at the Gryffindor table, the students were buzzing as well.

"I can't believe Dumbledore just let them leave!" Hermione fretted.

Ron didn't reply; his face was pale.

"It doesn't bother me . . ." Harry said, playing with the food on his plate. "I mean . . . It's odd, but . . ."

"I don't care if they're dating!" Hermione complained. "But rules must be obeyed! They can't just . . . walk out." She sighed exasperatedly, then looked at the ashen red-head beside her. "Oh, Ron, would you please calm down."

Ron looked at her, his mouth hanging open. "Calm down? I just saw to guys _kissing_!"

"Its not that big a deal." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Look, Harry's not bothered."

Harry blushed slightly, though he wasn't sure why. He kept his eyes on his plate.

"Why _aren't_ you bothered?" Ron asked.

"Why should I be? I don't care what they do," Harry replied.

Ron sputtered. He didn't care, either, but he didn't want to _see_ it. "But you _shower_ with Wood."

Harry thought back to all his experiences in the locker room. Oliver never expressed an interest in him other than for his talents as a seeker. "It still doesn't bother me," he replied, shrugging.

Ron looked around desperately for anyone who might share his shock. He spotted Fred and George, but the two were eating and talking as though nothing had happened. "Aren't you bothered!?" Ron demanded.

The twins looked up, their eyebrows raised. "Bothered? About what?"

"'About what!?' Wood! Diggory! Kissing!" Ron could no longer form coherent sentences.

"No, I'm rather glad actually," George replied.

Ron looked at him as though he were insane.

"Wood's been a bit off lately-" George began.

"Totally throwing off our Quidditch strategy-" Fred added.

"And I've got a feeling that this is what he needed to better his mood." George cocked an eyebrow.

"Didn't he mentioned something about a girl, though?" Harry asked.

"No, he said _relationship_ problems," Fred pointed out.

"_They_ added the 'girl' part," George muttered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione peered toward where he was pointing. Katie and Alicia were bawling on each other's shoulders. Angelina had her chin resting on her palm and was looking rather amused.

"So you don't care?" Ron asked his brothers.

"Why should we?" they replied in unison. "Whatever makes him happy."

Ron sighed. He decided to let it go.

Harry continued to stare at Katie and Alicia. They looked really upset. Did they _like_ Oliver?

Then, Harry heard even more crying. He turned and saw a pack of Hufflepuffs sobbing into one another's robes. Apparently, Cedric had quite a few fans.

Harry surveyed the rest of the students. A few had looks of disgust on their faces, but those were mostly Slytherins. Some students looked upset, some as disturbed as Ron, and others discussed it seriously. Then there were several groups of girls (coughfangirlscough) chattering amongst themselves and giggling wildly. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know how they felt about the kiss.

"They shouldn't have kissed in front of everyone like that," Hermione said.

"You're telling me," Ron moaned through a mouthful of pudding.

"Why not?" Harry asked seriously.

"Well, people are going to treat them differently now. And some people are going to be rather cruel to them." Her eyes flitted toward the Slytherin table, where Draco was making flamboyant hand gestures to the great amusement of those around him. They howled with raucous laughter.

Harry nodded in understanding. Things were going to be different for Oliver and Cedric now. Harry only hoped they were prepared.


	10. Chapter 9

-1I'm sooooo sorry about the wait! Life's just been . . . busy. Well, anyway, here's what you've been waiting for! I hope . . .

The next morning, Oliver walked into the Great Hall with a new spring in his step. What a wonderful feeling it was to be in love. He ignored some of the hateful stares he was receiving and headed for the Gryffindor table.

As he was walking across the Hall, his eyes scanned the Hufflepuff table. Cedric hadn't come up for breakfast yet, so Oliver continued to the Gryffindor table. There was an open seat next to the Weasley twins, thus he took it.

"Good morning, Oliver," George said, taking a bite of toast.

"Sleep well?" Fred asked nonchalantly, but with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Oliver glanced at him before answering, "Yes, actually. Best sleep I've had in awhile."

Fred looked as though he was holding his breath, anxious to make a joke at Oliver's expense, and he finally caved. "I really thought you'd be up all night fu-"

George elbowed him painfully in the ribs.

Oliver sighed. "I was kind of hoping you guys wouldn't treat me differently . . ."

"Oh, it was only a joke!" Fred exclaimed. "I would've said it no matter _who_ you were with."

"It's true," George added, continuing to eat his toast.

"We're really glad you found some one."

"Yes, your Quidditch obsession was reaching unhealthy levels."

Oliver grinned and laughed. "I'm not sure how to respond to that," he joked.

"You know its true," the twins replied simultaneously.

Oliver nodded, the smile still on his lips. It was true, and he knew it.

Oliver scanned the table for his other team members. Harry smiled at him, and Angelina waved happily when their eyes met; he smiled back. Katie and Alicia whimpered a bit when they saw him, but smiled as best they could. The support of his team made Oliver feel quite optimistic.

And it seemed he had the support of most of the rest of his house. There were no nasty looks from any Gryffindor, just a few averted eyes. Oliver smiled. He could deal with this. The situation wasn't even close to how he imagined it would be.

Suddenly, some one jabbed him painfully in his side. He whipped around to catch the culprit. It was Fred.

Fred said nothing, but nodded toward the doorway.

Oliver turned to see what Fred was nodding at; it was Cedric.

Cedric looked just as happy and content as he had the night before. Oliver was overcome by the happiness he felt in seeing Cedric. He immediately stood up and almost ran to Cedric.

Cedric smiled broadly when he saw Oliver coming toward him.

"Good morning," Oliver breathed, stopping in front of Cedric.

"Morning," Cedric replied.

They silently smiled at each other for several moments. "I wish we could sit together," Oliver finally said.

"Yeah," Cedric replied. "I'd suggest we go outside, but . . . we'd probably freeze to death." They looked out the window at the snow-covered grounds and smiled forlornly.

"You should freeze to death!" called out a Slytherin.

Oliver and Cedric turned sharply, the happy expressions replaced by hurt and angry ones. They hadn't realized how close to the Slytherin table they were.

"Come on," Oliver said, grabbing Cedric's hand and leading him away from the Slytherins. The Slytherins hissed at them as they went.

Cedric gave Oliver a worried glance. It had taken so much to get Oliver to be open about who he was; Cedric could only hope that the Slytherins wouldn't scare Oliver back into his shell. As they reached their tables, though, Oliver alleviated Cedric's worries by giving him a swift kiss on the lips, followed by a loving smile, before they separated.

Later in the day, Oliver and Cedric were heading to the courtyard to enjoy their break together. Oliver grasped Cedric's hand tightly. They received a few odd stares, but nothing too harsh.

But then they heard a derisive snort. The two turned at the odd noise. Behind them stood Draco Malfoy, looking rather bored, and surrounded by his usual gang of malicious flunkies. "Can we help you?" Cedric asked sarcastically.

"I was just wondering what it felt like to be such a poof," Draco drawled, grinning as though he had said something incredibly witty.

"Shouldn't you know?" Oliver retorted.

Draco became extremely flustered. "You . . . You . . . buggers!" he stammered.

Oliver advanced forward, his fists clenched, but Cedric placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

"The git won't respond to violence," Cedric said, answering the bewildered look Oliver was giving him. "He'll just send his oafs after us."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Oliver muttered, glaring at the Slytherins.

"Something that'll make them so mad they won't be able to stand it."

"Won't he still send his cronies after us?"

"Maybe, but at least we won't get detention." Cedric tilted Oliver's face towards his.

"You don't know that-" But Oliver was interrupted by Cedric's lips meeting his own.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Cedric ran his tongue across Oliver's bottom lip, and thus deepened the kiss. Oliver wrapped his arms around Cedric's waist, pulling their bodies together. They could hear retching and other various noises of disgust, but ignored them. Cedric's hands ran over Oliver's chest, and he could feel Oliver's arousal; it matched his own.

"You're _sick_!" Draco spat. He then turned and stormed off in the opposite direction, followed closely by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. All looked disgusted, and Pansy even began to shriek in revulsion.

Oliver and Cedric smiled into the kiss, then broke apart, keeping their faces only centimeters apart. "That was a _fantastic_ idea," Oliver breathed.

"Boys!" rang out a shrill voice.

Their happiness flew out the window for the third time that day. They separated and looked around to find McGonagall stamping toward them. "Such displays of affection in the hallways will not be tolerated!" she said angrily.

"Professor . . ." Oliver moaned.

"No, Wood. You were lucky not to be punished for last night's display. If it weren't for Dumbledore, I would have given you a detention then."

"Detention!?"

"Yes. And do _not_ think its because of . . ." She tried to think of the right words, but could not. "Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, receives detention for such displays. Meet me in my office this afternoon to receive your duties."

Once she was gone, Oliver stared intently at Cedric. "Well, we got detention."

"But it was fun," Cedric replied. He glanced around quickly before giving Oliver a quick peck on the cheek. Judging by the look on Oliver's face, Cedric knew he was forgiven.


	11. Chapter 10

bursts into tears I hope you guys can forgive me! I'm the worst person in the world . . .

I don't update in an eternity, and now I'm writing during exams . . . Its like I just _want_ to

piss people off. Well, I don't; I'm just stupid. I hope you all enjoy, and maybe I'll be able

to write more over Christmas break . . . Hopefully.

Disclaimer: These are not my characters. insert witty phrase here

Later that day, Cedric and Oliver met in front of McGonagall's office. "You don't

think she's going to be too harsh, do you?" Cedric asked, brow furrowed.

"Oh, I'm sure she will. Second offense in two days . . ." Oliver sighed. He rapped

harshly on the door. It echoed loudly, but they could still discern a severe tone ushering

them in. Professor McGonagall sat behind her desk, hands folded in front of her. She

peered at the two over her square spectacles.

Oliver and Cedric stopped in front of her desk and were silent.

"Tonight, I want you to clean one of Professor Lupin's storage closets,"

McGonagall finally said.

Oliver felt relieved. "Well, that doesn't sound so bad-"

"Without wands," McGonagall added.

"WHAT!?" Oliver exclaimed.

Cedric swore he saw a grin flicker across McGonagall's face.

"This is a punishment, Mr. Wood. What sort of penalty would it be if I let you

magically put everything in place?"

Oliver opened his mouth to yell, but could not think of anything to say. She had a

point, as much as Oliver didn't like it.

"I will fetch you when your time is up," McGonagall said sternly. "Wands." She

extended a hand.

Cedric handed over his wand, but Oliver was still too enraged to function. Cedric

rolled his eyes and stuck his hand down Oliver's pocket to retrieve his wand. This action

awoke Oliver from his stupor, and he blinked in confusion. Cedric pulled out the wand

triumphantly, handed it to McGonagall, and led Oliver out of the room by his shoulder.

Once the door was shut, Oliver let loose. "I can't believe that old hag! She's been

causing me problems all year!" He fumed.

"Can you at least wait until we're out of earshot?" Cedric asked exasperatedly. "I

don't want to get into any more trouble."

"You got us into this mess in the first place," Oliver retorted.

Cedric grabbed Oliver, slammed him up against a wall, and kissed him

passionately on the lips; Oliver was stunned into silence. "I'd rather get in trouble for

kissing you . . ." Cedric breathed.

Oliver softened, the anger washing away. "I love you," he whispered.

Cedric smiled and pushed his head into the crook of Oliver's neck, kissing his

collarbone lightly.

But their moment was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. The two jerked

apart and headed for the storage closet. They couldn't help but laugh as they tore past

stunned portraits and students.

When they finally reached the room, they threw themselves into it and slammed

the door behind them. Both leaned against the wall, laughing and panting. But the

laughter was cut short when they opened their eyes to get a good look at the closet. It was

the size of their dormitories and every inch was covered in piles of dusty books, scattered

parchment, and old cages that once held unsavory creatures.

"This is a closet!?" Oliver wheezed. "How the hell are we supposed to clean all

this?"

Cedric could only shake his head in disbelief. They'd only kissed, for god's sake;

did it really warrant this? "McGonagall's gotta be bitter about something . . ."

"I'd say it was Hufflepuff beating Gryffindor, but _I'm_ a goddamn Gryffindor!"

Oliver replied.

"Well," Cedric began, straightening up, "We may as well begin."

Oliver huffed angrily as he joined him.

Several hours later, the room barely looked any better. There were no shelves for

the books, and the boys had no idea what could or should be thrown away. Both were

covered in sweat from dragging the cages around and had long ago removed their ties and

shirts.

Finally, Oliver unloaded a huge pile of parchment on the ground. The pages

scattered all over the floor.

"Oliver!" Cedric exclaimed. "Think of how long its taken just to get that much

clean!"

"I need a break," Oliver groaned, slumping onto the ground. "Ugh, the dust is

sticking to my back."

Cedric gave him a small smile before joining him on the floor. "McGonagall's

gonna be pissed if she finds us on the floor . . ." he sing-songed.

"How is that different than any other time?"

"You're so mean," Cedric laughed, jabbing Oliver playfully in the arm.

Oliver smiled mischievously. "So . . . if she finds us taking a break we'll get in

trouble, eh?"

Cedric nodded, giving Oliver a bewildered look. Wasn't that pretty obvious?

"So why don't we get in trouble for something actually worth it?" He rolled on

top of Cedric, pinning him to the floor.

"Oh, Oliver, she's already so mad . . ."

"So . . . What's she going to do if she walks in on us? Give us detention?" Oliver

began to trail kisses down Cedric's neck.

"She'll be so pissed . . ." Cedric's breathing started to get ragged. "So . . . Oh,

what do I care?" He smiled and arched his back into Oliver.

Oliver brought his lips back up to meet Cedric's, and they kissed deeply. Cedric

ran his hands over Oliver's sticky back, pulling him closer. Oliver gladly obliged and

pressed himself onto Cedric. Both moaned happily. Oliver ran his fingers down Cedric's

chest to the top of his pants and pulled gently.

The pants slid down slowly, causing Cedric quite of bit of pleasure. His back

arched even more. When the pants were removed, Cedric quickly returned the favor, and

soon both were undressed.

Oliver gently pressed Cedric back onto the floor and sat up. "We're going to try

something a bit new today, alright?" He spit onto his hand to use as a lubricant.

Cedric was puzzled, but nodded readily, trusting Oliver completely.

Oliver grabbed Cedric's ankles and placed them over his shoulders. He then

leaned in as close as Cedric's legs would allow. Oliver noticed the strain on Cedric's face

and asked, "Is this uncomfortable?"

"Just a bit," Cedric breathed.

"Just give it a minute," Oliver smiled, then pushed himself inside Cedric and

leaned in close enough to kiss him at the same time. Cedric gasped into his mouth, but

Oliver knew it was a gasp of pleasure. He began rocking back and forth into Cedric,

continuing the fervent kiss. Every time Oliver started to pull away too much, Cedric

desperately grabbed at him with his hands and lips, wanting to keep him as close as

possible.

When they had finished, the two stood in the middle of the trashed room kissing

as they dressed each other. The kiss was never broken as undergarments and pants were

donned. When it came time to put their shirts on, Oliver and Cedric couldn't bring

themselves to break the kiss; so desperate were they to stay united.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and a shriek met their ears. "Can I not leave you

alone for more than five seconds!" McGonagall cried.

Oliver and Cedric could only stare in astonishment, their arms still wrapped

tightly around each other.

"You will have detention _in my presence _every night this week!"

Oliver turned to Cedric and smiled slightly. "Well, at least we were kissing."


	12. Chapter 11

Well, part one is coming to a close . . . But don't fret, there will be a part two! Enjoy.

Oliver couldn't sleep. Hell, who could when they were laying next to some one so incredibly gorgeous. Cedric slept peacefully next to his lover. As Oliver watched him, he was overcome with love. The boy looked like an angel; Oliver had never seen anyone sleep so soundly.

Oliver then managed to tear his eyes away from Cedric for a moment to inspect his surroundings. The Room of Requirement had changed drastically since his first rendezvous with Cedric, but then, so had he. A large, roaring fire lit up the room which was decorated in rich tapestries and rugs. The bed the two rested on was quite large and enveloped them in a sea of down.

Oliver turned his eyes back on his lover, and smiled gently as he reminisced about that year. Dumbledore had eventually eased McGonagall's wrath upon them; the detentions soon ended. Oliver and Cedric spent almost every waking moment together, and both tried not to think about their eminent separation when Oliver graduated.

Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup only a few weeks earlier. Oliver and Cedric celebrated fervently on their own that night. Fred and George smiled roguishly as Oliver had left Gryffindor tower that night, but refrained from teasing him.

And tonight; tonight had been their last night together before exams, during which time they had both determined to focus on their studies. Thus they satiated themselves for the week. Both were left sweaty, panting, and exhausted. Cedric almost immediately dozed off, but Oliver remained awake. He was going to miss Cedric . . .

Graduation was looming, and after that followed his adult life and career. It would be difficult, but he loved Cedric so much that he was determined to never let him go.

Finally succumbing to sleep, Oliver wrapped an arm around his sleeping angel and slept.

Exams had been hell. They always were. But now they were over; it was the last day of term; Oliver's last day at Hogwarts ever, and he wanted to make it special. As he sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast, he watched the windows nervously. Finally, the oh-so-familiar sound of flapping wings met his ears as hundreds of owls poured through the windows of the Great Hall. Oliver suspected that most of them were notes from parents reminding students not to leave things behind. But he was searching for one note in particular that had a different purpose.

The large, scruffy owl gracefully fluttered toward the Hufflepuff table, landing on Cedric's plate. Oliver watched as Cedric opened the letter, reading it slowly. As the owl flew off in a flurry of feathers, Cedric turned to look at Oliver and smiled anxiously.

Oliver returned the smile, but then left the Great Hall without a word to Cedric.

Cedric watched as Oliver left, clutching the note in his hand.

_Cedric,_

_Meet me in the Quidditch pitch at midnight._

_Love, Oliver_

What could Oliver possibly be planning? And how could Cedric possibly make it to the end of the day while waiting so anxiously for Oliver's surprise?

The day passed slowly for the both of them. Their classes dragged on and on, especially since they had nothing left to do. At lunch, Cedric couldn't find Oliver. He asked several Gryffindors where he had gone, but none of them knew. What was he doing!? Cedric was growing very excited, yet apprehensive. It was, after all, their last day together for who knows how long. He had wanted to spend the whole day with Oliver, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

At eleven, Cedric exited the large portrait near the kitchens and quietly made his way through the dark corridors. Once outside, he noticed that the dementors were being quite restless, but luckily, they were all gathered around the lake. A distant creaking told Cedric that the Whomping Willow was also quite agitated. But he ignored those odd spectacles and headed for the pitch.

Cedric was delighted to find the night air warm and breezy; he had always loved summer nights. Once he reached the pitch entrance, Cedric noticed that the door was slightly ajar. Peeking inside, he saw a beautiful sight.

Oliver was sitting in the middle of the field on a blanket; candles floated around him, swathing him in a soft, yellow glow. A basket was next to him, and he appeared eager. Cedric smiled, and pushed the door wide, pausing just inside for effect.

Oliver looked up; their eyes met; love and lust ran rampant through the sparks that passed between them. Cedric began running toward Oliver as Oliver stood to greet him. Their bodies slammed together with great force, but they only smiled and laughed; kissed passionately.

"You did all this for me?" Cedric panted, his arms wrapped tightly around Oliver.

Oliver grinned, "Of course."

The two pulled apart and sat down. Oliver began to unpack the basket; it was full of food pilfered from the kitchen.

Cedric stared at it all in wonder and murmured, "I feel terrible . . ."

Oliver's eyes snapped up. "Why?" he asked with great concern.

"I should've done all this for you," Cedric laughed apologetically.

"Why?" Oliver repeated as he continued to unpack the food.

"You're the one . . . leaving." It took everything Cedric had to say it. He desperately didn't want to think about their inevitable separation.

Oliver gave Cedric a very serious look. "You know I'll never leave you."

"I know, but . . ."

"No, no 'buts.' You're mine; I'll never be far away."

"But, your career. You're going to be traveling a lot, and I still have another year of school . . ."

Oliver gently placed a hand on Cedric's thigh. "None of that matters. I told you, I'll never be far away."

"Neither will I . . ." Cedric replied quietly, placing a hand on top of Oliver's.

Oliver slowly leaned in and kissed Cedric sweetly, gently sucking at his lips. Their fingers intertwined as Oliver tenderly pushed Cedric back onto the blanket.

A hand snaked its way up Cedric's shirt, eventually tugging at a nibble. Cedric moaned into Oliver's mouth. Their hands caressed and explored every available appendage and crevice. Ears were nibbled; collarbones were sucked on; clothes were leisurely removed.

Their naked bodies entangled and bare to the night sky, the two continued exploring charted territory. Both wanted to memorize every detail of the other's body, for who knew how long their separation could last. Hell, they may never see each other again. So they merely enjoyed the time they had. The food lay forgotten in the grass.

Eventually, Oliver gently eased Cedric onto his side, and curled up behind him. Using his own saliva as a lubricant once again, Oliver prepared himself before slowly entering Cedric. Cedric gasped and began to rock his hips greedily. He loved how Oliver filled him. Oliver held Cedric close as he thrust deeply inside him.

Later, both now drenched in sweat and panting heavily, Cedric was on his back and Oliver was penetrating him again. Cedric cried out in ecstasy as he wrapped his arms tightly around Oliver's waist, keeping him as close as possible.

Oliver clutched Cedric to him as he continued to thrust. It was almost as if they were one being. Cedric soon had his legs wrapped around Oliver as well, wanting desperately to be as connected as humanly possible. As the thrusting became more rapid and wild, tears welled up in Cedric's eyes and began to pour down his cheeks.

Both came simultaneously, and Oliver realized that Cedric was crying while still clutching him feverishly. "Cedric?" His voice was full of concern.

Cedric blinked, attempting to dispel the tears, but they continued to flow as he looked up at Oliver. "I'm . . ." he choked. "I'm just . . . going to miss you. I love you so much!"

Oliver clinged to Cedric, hushing him softly. "We'll always have each other. We'll always be together," Oliver reassured him.

Cedric didn't respond; only continued to clasp and cry.

The two clutched desperately to each other in silent desperation under the shining stars . . .

The next day, Oliver packed his things woefully. He knew he should be happy about graduating, but it also involved leaving the love of his life for longer than he liked. Well, a day was longer than he liked . . . This was just going to be torture. But they would keep in touch through letters, and Oliver swore he would visit as often as possible.

He met Cedric in front of the Great Hall; everyone was inside eating breakfast, but neither of them felt very hungry at the moment. Oliver grasped Cedric's hand lovingly, and they walked through the grounds silently until it was time to board the train.

As they walked toward the train station, still hand in hand, Oliver felt in his gut a terribly ominous feeling, but he attributed it to the uncertainty his future career held and pushed it from his mind.

Before they boarded the train, Oliver turned Cedric's face towards his and pecked him affectionately on the lips. He then nuzzled his face against Cedric's, memorizing the familiar smell and feel, before leading Cedric onto the train.

"I love you."

THE END (Not really . . .)


End file.
